Yuji's Proposal
by blue-gender-yuji
Summary: This is my first time doing something this big. Sorry in advance if it sucks. oh and if you want to complain about the lemon on Pt. 6 feel free, im new at that too. Need all the help i can get if i want to write my icha icha book.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own – Marlene Angel, Yuji Kaido, the B-Cells, the 'Blue', and whatever or whomever I forgot to put here. That all belongs to the creator of the Blue Gender Anime : Ryousuke Takahashi. Besides I wouldn't be writing this if I did own them. If I did own them I'd be making season 2 cause it was a really great show (second best compared to Naruto).**

**My OC Characters are:  
•Karl Fitz -Medic/Sharpshooter Pilot/Cook  
•Gerard Misfit - Reverend/Grapple Pilot  
•Franklin Stevens - Grapple Co-Pilot  
•Troy Corwin - Grapple Co-Pilot  
•Taro Katana - Sleeper/Double Edge Pilot  
•Boa Edwards - Sharpshooter Pilot  
•Robert Shadows - Sharpshooter Pilot**

**Definitions will now be posted at the end of the story, saying this now in case you don't read the notice at the top of each chapter.**


	2. Part 2 The Flashback

**Yuji's Proposal **

**Parts 2 – 4**

**The Flash Back, The Question, and The New Surprise**

"Talking" / 'Thinking' / '_Sarcasm'_ / "St-uttering"/ *** Time Skip*** / …_Flashback…_ /

**~Yuji's P.O.V. ~**

As I strolled through the village Marlene, our troops, and I had settled in five months ago, after the end of the war with the 'Blue' and the destruction of Second Earth. Wiping a new layer of sweat off my forehead, I silently thought of my current personal mission. I began thinking of the one woman I truly loved, that had gone through that hell of a war with me when I was woken up in this year of 2031, the woman carrying my child. Marlene. Thinking of Marlene made a small smile come to my lips and a flash of crimson come to my cheeks. It also made my clutch the small velvet box in my pocket tighter, as if it would fall out at any minute or disappear into thin air if I didn't, I was afraid to lose it since it was priceless to me, but it wasn't as priceless as the woman I loved to the depths of insanity, that had gone through that hell of a war with me ever since I woke up.

Soon I finally made it to my destination seeing that, as usual, Marlene had beaten me to it. Hearing the sound of approach, Marlene glanced in my direction, she grinned at me making me fall in love with her all over again, I smiled back at her knowing it would make her happy, and I amused myself with the thought that we where just far enough from the village. No one would be able to interrupt me as I got to ask Marlene to marry me. Through I was slightly pissed I wimped out of it for this long, I had originally planned to ask her a few days, if not weeks, after she had told me we were going to have a child in the lair of the Queen 'Blue' and the Will of the Earth, _…Flashback start_

_The carnage was everywhere. Yuji and Marlene had entered the cave with five more Armor Shrikes, but all five were quickly cut down by a new kind of 'Blue' that had just come forth from the gel like substance on top of the mass crystal formation. Marlene deemed it the final evolution of the 'Blue'. It was perfect, it had none of the flaws that the other 'Blue' that they had been fighting during the war. This "Queen 'Blue'" had no core, and was completely bullet-proof. Yuji had finally killed it, before it could kill Marlene, but inwardly he knew that if he had been a few seconds slower he'd be the only one left alive. 'That was just to close,' he thought silently. Currently he was standing over the remains of another Double-Edge and it's dead pilot, his and Marlene's friend, and another sleeper, 'Ted, I'm so sorry.' Marlene walked over to where he stood, and put a comforting hand on his arm, "Yuji? Are you ok?" Shaking his head he sadly replied, "Look at this. It's all my fault. Again. I'm the one who brought them her, and now their dead. Their dead because of me." Marlene looked down at the Double-Edge shaking her head, "Yuji. Don't. That's not true." Pausing she looked up at the strange gel substance "Come on we can do this." Yuji's head snapped up to look at her worry in his eyes. Marlene saw him look at her then look back at the destroyed Double-Edge before he replied softly, "You can't come with me, Marlene." She jerked back slightly as if he had just slapped her, "Wh-what?" "From here on I have to go the rest of the way alone." Marlene looked stupefied and hurt, "Yuji… Wh–What did you just say?" He answered in a slightly sad tone, "I have to go the rest of the way alone Marlene. I want you to join up with the platoon on the surface before the batteries in the Armor Shrike cut out. Wait for me back at the village. Ok?" As his words finally sunk in Marlene had a look of fear on her face as she took a step towards him, her hand outstretched as if to put it on his shoulder, "Wha- how can you say that after we've come this far?" They were facing each other now, but Yuji turned his face away so she wouldn't see his sadness, "Because I have no idea what's waiting for me up there, and I couldn't live with my self if it puts you in any more danger." She replied with a questioning tone before she started yelling, "Any more danger? DAMNIT! I KNOW IT'S DANGEROUS! BUT IF YOUR GOING THEN I'M GOING WITH YOU. We stay together no matter what." She began gasping for air to keep herself calm, and to keep herself from crying. Yuji answered barely above a whisper, "Not this time. I'm sorry." His eyes locked onto Marlene's as she frantically searched for a hint of a bad joke. "I don't know what's going to happen," he looked back at the gel topped crystal formation. "But if it was the Earth that gave birth to the B-Cells, and if I was awakened by it's will like Tony said," he looked back at Marlene, "then I believe there's a possibility it wont try to harm me." Yuji looked into Marlene's eyes trying to express how worried he truly was, "But I don't know what'll happen to you. You don't have any B-Cells what if it sees you as a threat?" Yuji looked down at his feet, "I …don't want to take that chance. I won't." He looked back at Marlene, "I don't want anyone else to die because of me or because of what I have to do. No one. Not the people still living on Earth. Not even the children that haven't been born yet. And most importantly not you!" Marlene gave a sharp gasp at this as Yuji looked down at his feet, "Marlene," his tone was layered with love and worry, "whatever happens to me," he was looking back into her eyes again, "I have to know that you'll still go on living." Marlene looked down at their feet as she clutched at her stomach again for what seemed like the millionth time that day, "Yuji. If that's truly why your doing this," she clenched her hands into fists, "then it only makes it more important that we stay together." She looked up grabbing Yuji's shoulders before continuing frantically, "We have to! Can't you see that's all that matters! So if I can't stay. If I have to go. Then, then your coming with me!" Yuji flinched back slightly before she continued, "We can both, just go back to the village. We can put all of this behind us and go on with our lives! There are no 'Blue' here to find us. If we lived like those villagers and their children… It's ok now! We can have a happy life like they do, can't we?" Marlene dug her fingers into Yuji's protective shoulder padding, "Marlene…," Yuji murmured she began again more frantically as her tears finally spilled over, "Please! Yuji please! You can't leave me alone! No matter what happens, I have to stay with you." She began to cry harder as she buried herself against his chest, "We have to stay together." Yuji stood there silently as Marlene clutched him tighter letting her tears fall. After a few minutes Marlene finally pulls back keeping her hands resting on his chest she looked deeply into his eyes before saying, "Yuji please, we have to. Not just for me, for our child." Yuji's eyes bulged slightly, as he jerked back as though Marlene had just slapped him, "HUH?" Marlene just looked at him smiling as she let it sink in. Then Yuji's hands went to her hips, as he began to pull her towards him Marlene catches a glimpse of Yuji smiling happily. Marlene soon found herself pressed tightly to Yuji, her head resting on his shoulder, and her hands on his chest. Then after standing there in silence for a moment Yuji finally spoke again, "A child. Our child? O-oh Marlene!" "I don't know what I would do alone. For the first time, I'm afraid. If- if I were to lose you now Yuji, I-I just couldn't." Marlene had begun to cry again, but Yuji knew he couldn't let this new development make him stray from what he knew he had to do, he pressed her closer to him, and squeezed her around the waist tighter, she gasped then said "Yuji?" He pulled away from her keeping his hands on her shoulders, "That won't work Marlene. If there are still humans on the surface, and if their numbers are still growing, even slightly, then the B-Cells are not going to stop until their original role is played out. But what if there's a way for us to change that? What if there's a way for humans to co-exist with the B-Cells and the Earth forever? I have to know! Otherwise all this that's happened it's all going to happen again, only next time it will be to our child!" At this Marlene looked down at the ground sadly as Yuji continued, "if there's a chance I can keep history from repeating itself then I have to do this! I have to, so I can find out what it is the Earth wants from us. So I can learn the true purpose of the B-Cells. So I can learn the real reason, why we met, why we're alive here, in this time and place, and now," Yuji cradled her face to look into his, "so our child can have a life." Marlene's eyes began to water again as she looked into his smiling face, murmuring a quiet "Yuji..." He let his thumb stroke her cheek slightly before he said, "But if we're going to have a future together, you have to leave me now." Marlene not only felt as if he just slapped her, but as if he had just let several volts of electricity shoot through her, as she in-took her next breath with ragged gasp. Yuji kept his smile as he softly told her, "I promise I'll find you again." Marlene knew she was close to crying her heart out just to keep him from going up there, but she knew he was right and she didn't want hers and Yuji's child to go through what they already had, so she whispered softly, "Yuji…" They embraced once more before they shared the same deep kiss of love, that they had shared on Second Earth, when they had given themselves up to the other, hours after the Science Director, Seno Miyagi, had declared the war over and made Second Earth their new permanent home, but even though it was the same kiss it was deeper. To Yuji, it was a silent promise to Marlene, saying he would come back to her, and their unborn child. To Marlene, it was a silent goodbye to her lover, who would most likely be killed by the Earth's Will, leaving her to raise their child alone… Flashback End._

Not five feet from were she waited for me, Marlene left the cool shade of the tree and jogged over to me. We embraced as we often did now when we waited for each other. "Yuji," Marlene sighed my name with a loving tone, "what took you so long?" I felt the comforting pressure, from her slender arms wrapped around my chest, increase ever so slightly, signaling that she didn't care one bit about the answer, she was just glad to see me finally turn-up.

Chuckling to myself I murmured back, "I'm sorry about the wait love. I was just getting something I forgot to grab from our hut…You can call it a surprise for you want." I nuzzled the top of her head with my cheek as I mentally cursed myself for such a stupid, yet slightly true, explanation.

Pulling out of the embrace she looked confused, "Surprise? Why would I need a surprise Yuji? Especially when I have you and," she paused as her hand drifted to her six and a half month bulge. "Besides I think we've both had enough surprises lately, probably enough to last us a lifetime. Don't you think so Yuji?"

Slightly disgruntled from the second part of her comment, and extremely confused as to how to do this properly, I just shrugged it off and tried to start off like I had practiced whenever she wasn't around. "Uh…well, Marlene, I uh…" Gulping I tried again. "Uh…Marlene, you know how much I love you," I paused to take a breath to calm my nerves as she nodded, silently urging me to continue as she leaned back against the tree," and uh…how I would do anything to keep you safe, both of you safe," as I said this, I felt the flash of crimson return to my cheeks, as I realized I said had barely said it above a whisper, before I could continue Marlene stopped me with worry written on her face, and concern etched into her eyes, "Yuji" Are you ok" Your blushing."

I started, "I-I'm fi-fine M-Marlene," the entire time I said this I mentally cursed myself for my nervous stutter. Her eyebrows raised in question, while I inwardly hoped she'd just drop it, "Ok Yuji. Just try to calm down. I know you well enough to know you don't blush easily, unless you're nervous about something," she smiled encouragingly to me.

Smiling lightly I muttered under my breath, "You have no idea my love." After a while I looked her in the eye and tried to continue only to startle the both of us by laughing. As I laughed Marlene gave me a quizzical look. Hugging her tightly I gave her a light explanation, "Even after all the tedious practice of trying to ask you just right, without making to much of an idiot of myself, I still sound like a fool anyway," I laughed some more, "and to think it sounded more moronic in my head," I leaned back slightly to look at her beautiful face, "But I think I'll just give up on all the formalities and just go straight to the point."

Marlene looked at me as if I had gone crazy, 'Heh…maybe I have. But she will be my cure.' I thought silently before Marlene asked, "Yuji. Are you alright?" Shaking my head I answered huskily, "No Marlene, I'm not. But I will be."


	3. Part 3  The Question

**Part 3**

Using my hand I gently cradled her soft face to look into mine. My forehead resting lightly against hers, as our breath mixed together. "I love you so much Marlene," I murmured as my lips captured hers, as we shared another kiss of deep love and passion. In between our kisses, as we caught our breaths, I kept Marlene's brilliant blue eyes locked onto my own hazel eyes, her lips eager for more, as I pulled the small velvet box from my pocket.

I re-captured her lips again for a brief minute before saying, "Marlene we're," kissing her deeply again I pulled the small element from the box. "In this," again I kissed her deeply as I put the element on her finger. "Together. Forever," kneeling down as I uttered the final two words of my love, I let her stare surprisingly at her left hand, while I lightly kissed her right. The ring wasn't much, it was just a simple jade band with a small gold sapphire stone, our birthstone how ironic, set into it.

As she looked back at me I said the final binding words of my oath of love and devotion to her, and her alone. Making her face go a shade of crimson deeper than a tomato, "Marlene Angel, you are the love of my life. You have been since I woke up to this new Earth, and I promise to keep loving you no matter what for the rest of our lives. Marlene Angel, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?"

After a full minute of silence and watching a play of emotions cover her face, most of them being surprise, shock, and joy overly repeated. As she opened and closed her mouth trying to say something, I had the vague impression of a fish out of water trying to breathe. Another minute passes and all she manages to say in a scratchy whisper is, "Yuji, I…I." Instead of hearing her finish her sentence I soon found myself tackled to the ground, (quite surprising for her to do, since she is six and a half months pregnant.)

I in her arms, and she in mine. As she happily cried, at my neck, the words that made my heart soar, that made me feel like the happiest sleeper left alive from the B-Cells, and the gruesome war with the 'Blue'. And made me even happier for being woken in the year 2031, by Marlene, all those months ago. "Yes! Yuji, Yes, I will! I love you to! So very, very much. Thank you!" She whispered the last bit before capturing my lips, softly, with her own.

Smiling to her, I returned her kiss with a passion before I replied, "Thank _you_ Marlene. I will always love you. You have no idea how happy you've made me," 'happier than when you told me about our child,' I silently added in my head. I then continued,"But why are you thanking me?" As she pushed herself up to look at me, I noticed a sly smile on her face. "Yuji, I'm thanking you for everything you've given me," again she paused as her hand drifted from my chest back to her stomach, "and everything you've done for me," she lightly fingered the scars on my chest that I received when I stepped between Marlene and a 'Blue' that had gotten on our transport to Second Earth.

Tilting my head slightly, I smiled back at her urging her to continue, as the memories flooded in. I internally smiled at some, while I cringed away from others. "I'm also thanking you for every glorious moment we have spent. Together."

Smiling wider at her logic. I let my arms tighten a fraction, embracing her back down against me tightly, earning a slight gasp of happiness and longing. Then to have Marlene punching me playfully on the shoulder, scolding me slightly with an amused look on her face, as she reminded me of our 'expected' package, making me reluctantly loosen my grip, before I could get one more kiss.

As I got back up to my feet, I carefully helped Marlene too. I eventually leaned towards Marlene hoping for another kiss, before Marlene stopped me with a finger to my lips. "You sure are greedy today Yuji," she chuckled while I grabbed her hand and cradled it against my cheek, kissing her palm before answering with laugh, "What do you expect Marlene. I just asked," I leaned down closer to her face, "the most beautiful woman I know to marry me." I leaned down farther as Marlene began to smile and lean towards me, "And she made me the happiest man alive by saying yes."

We kissed again, silently making the promise to love each other no matter what. As we broke apart we embraced again, and began walking arm in arm to our favorite spot, so we could watch the sun set and the stars come out.

When we reached our rock formation I helped her up the small path. When we stopped to catch our breath, and let her rest slightly, due to the pregnancy, we embraced again and I felt her soft full lips brush against my cheek and neck.

Once we finally got to the top, we sat down trying to make ourselves as comfortable as possible on the hard, sun heated rock. Marlene sat in front of me between my legs, her small war calloused but soft and rested on my cheek as she leaned back into my chest. Slowly her hand ghosted down my neck to my arm and finally down to my hands, she slowly twined her fingers with mine, as I gave her hand a slight squeeze, while chafing my thumb over her engagement ring, of comfort. I felt her right hand slip from my loosened grasp and rest on her stomach, while she rubbed it she hummed in content, as I let my thumb chafe her hand and my lips chafe the back of her neck, at my soft loving touch.

Smiling I shifted slightly, much to Marlene's vexation until she realized what I was doing; I lightly rested my chin on her shoulder and leaned the side of my head against hers. As I slowly let my free hand trace down her arm, she shivered softly, causing me to pause slightly before letting my fingers continue their path down going in slow circular motions. I soon stopped as my hand lay warmly on top of hers as she once again hummed in content. Eventually I led our intertwined hands to the others as she snuggled closer into the warm embrace of my bare chest and arms.

"Yuji," she murmured blissfully, "I love you so much, and I'm still glad you were the one I woke up all those months ago, though I still regret how cruel I was to you at first. And Yuji, thank you again for everything you've given me," again she paused and I felt her right hand cradle her stomach and her left rubbed it gently. After a moment she continued, "Everything you've done for me and," she chuckled slightly, "everything you've done _to_ me." I felt my blood shoot down my body, and my pants grow tighter. Marlene also felt it and shifted slightly to look at me before saying with a laugh, "Looks like _'junior'_ missed that memory, huh Yuji." I gulped trying to control myself, my eye began twitching as I saw Marlene's smirk, "Yeah…looks like it." After I had finally calmed myself down Marlene shifted back to her original position and sighed, "I did to." As she leaned farther into my chest I replied softly, while rubbing her stomach slightly, "I think we both did Marlene. But it doesn't matter now, because we're going to be a family." She giggled slightly; the sound sent my heart into an excited frenzy, "Thank you Yuji, you always know just what to say to make me feel better."

Laughing slightly to myself, my lips brushing over her neck affectionately, as I murmured, under her ear, "Whatever you say _Mrs. Kaido._" She jumped slightly at the sound of her soon-to-be new name, as I laughed more softly. She joined me in my laughter before saying, "Of course _Mr. Kaido_," now it was my turn to jump. Freeing my hands I rubbed her arms before finally wrapping my own around her chest, as I embraced her softly I felt her flinch.


	4. Part 4  The New Surprise

**Part 4**

"Marlene?" Hearing the worried tones in my voice she quickly shook her head, before answering my un-spoken worried questions, "I'm fine the babies just kicked me pretty hard is all. I, I wasn't expecting it. Besides I think they feel left out." Her tone sounded like she was teasing me about it, but I wasn't listening because two words she said were bouncing around my head, 'Babies? They? How many children are we having our first time?' Apparently noticing the absence of my mind, Marlene shifted again and rested her hand on my cheek and softly whispered, "Yuji? What is it? What's wrong?" Her soft voice brought me out of my thoughts, while I started stupidly at her still trying to wrap my mind around what I heard. "Yuji?" "Babies? They? Wha-how?" I questioned stupidly. Marlene looked at me with intense love in her eyes before she answered, "In all the engagement excitement I forgot to tell you," she paused trying to figure out the best way to tell me, as her hand holding my cheek stroked it lovingly and her other hand once again rubbed her stomach. "Yuji, love. Yuji, we're going to have triplets," she finally murmured with a smile.

I sat there completely baffled at what Marlene told me, and then I began laughing. Marlene gave me a crushed look that instantly turned to terror as I got up, still laughing, and walked to the edge of the flat top we were on. "Yuji?" She began to get up before I motioned for her to stop and watch. I kept laughing as I looked up at the sky and bellowed what I had originally planed to save for when our child was born but I couldn't hold it in any longer now that we were going to have triplets. "DAD! I TOLD YOU I WOULD HAVE A FAMILY, AND HERE'S MY PROOF, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE TOLD ME WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TRIPLETES!" I paused to wink at Marlene and continued, "SO YOU KNOW WHAT? GET FRELLED! I HAVE MY LIFE NOW! MY NEW LIFE! I MAY HAVE MISSED OUT ON THE PAST TWENTY-TWO YEARS, BUT I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, NOW THAT I'VE FOUND THE ONE WOMAN I WANT TO TRULY SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH." When I finished I went back to Marlene, getting on my knees next to her, I embraced her again. Before getting back to my spot I kissed her again. Then with both hands on either side of her bulge, I gently leaned my forehead against it before saying softly, "I love you three very much." I pressed my lips lightly to the center before coming back to Marlene's lips and saying, "I love you insanely Marlene. Thank you for them."

Sitting in my spot, Marlene snuggled blissfully against me, I asked "So their kicking. Can I-?" Without letting me finish my question Marlene nodded and grabbed my hands bringing them down to her stomach as the children our love created kicked again. As I felt a hard kick in the center of her bulge, Marlene flinched again.

Rubbing her stomach and nuzzling her neck, gently, I laughed quietly yet blissfully. I began, "Wow! Triplets', that's great! What should we-?", but my question was cut short as Marlene had turned completely around and placed her soft lips roughly against mine, firmly ending that conversation for that particular moment.

Breaking the kiss for air, I hungrily went at her neck and collar bone area as my hands drifted down to the top of her pants and the hem of her shirt. Marlene laughed as she held my face and hands to stop my next onslaught. "Yuji. Wait, we can't do _that_ here," she freed me face as she motioned to her stomach, "or now." Desire momentarily winning over reason, I instantly forgot what she had meant and only saw her as the once luxuriously luscious, unseeded body I had originally fallen in love with.

"Yes we can Marlene." I growled under her ear, as I tried to start another attack. "YUJI STOP NOW! THAT'S ENOUGH!" As she yelled this she forced me to look into her deep blue eyes, eyes as blue as the deepest part of the ocean. Sighing, I realized what I had wanted to do, I finally responded in a sad tone, "Ok Marlene. Sorry about that, I guess I got carried away, again."

Internally I grinned as a flood of memories from how we had gotten carried away last time, had made Marlene and myself into the loving couple we were now. "That's ok Yuji. We both usually do," her tone indicated her longing for the glorious time we had spent connected together on the cold steel floor of Second Earth, before she cringed again as the children kicked their protest. "We've just got to hold off for a few more months Yuji. Please that's all we're asking for," she paused to stroke my cheek, "Until then we can, I don't know; discuss the wedding plans if you want."

Shrugging slightly, yet mentally eager for the distraction, I replied, "Yeah. Sure. Why not." "Ok. So uh…should we set the date before or after?" "Before or after? Wha- Oh. Heh. Duh. Well I was thinking about before, I can't wait to see you walking down the aisle to me in a white dress," I smiled blissfully at her, as I let my arm fall over her shoulder and squeeze her to me. "But Yuji, look how huge I am now! Are you sure you don't want to wait till after?" I kept smiling at her and shook my head, "No Marlene I can't wait, besides you look cute huge. Especially when your huge with _our_ children. So I say we have it in a month and a half." "Um…ok Yuji."

As we began nailing out the other details for our wedding, with occasional kicks from the children, I began sensing a strange and yet oddly familiar feeling in my head. But what made me freeze-up was the strange tint my vision began taking, the metallic taste on my tongue, and the bloodcurdling screech, that was getting louder by the second, that I was hearing in the back of my head, in the same exact spot that my B-Cells resided.

Thinking of my B-Cells instantly told me what it was. Causing one though, one hideous thought, to bounce throughout my mind, ''Blue'! No that's not possible. There shouldn't be any more 'Blue' left. The Earth's Will told me that-, Wait it said some would become permanently added to all of the ecosystems. But why would one be out this far?'

Noticing my frozen state, Marlene touched my cheek, making me shiver slightly at her soft touch, and Murmured "Yuji? What is it? What's wrong?" Looking deep into her eyes, I'm only able to choke out, "Marlene…'Blue'…Here."

I finally let my B-Cells take over slightly; and I noticed the screeching becoming higher and higher pitched as the 'Blue' came closer and closer to our location. Soon I was able to narrow down the exact location the 'Blue' would come out of the thick trees. "Are you sure?" Marlene whispered. I nodded curtly. My entire body tensed, ready to protect Marlene and our unborn Children by any means necessary, and I looked to the North West corner of the clearing, that surrounded the rock formation. I then waited for the ugly beast, which was the bane of Marlene's existence when she was born in 2014 and my existence when I was woken in the current year of 2031.

***** Five minute time skip to Part 5 *****


	5. Part 5  The Spring Worm's Attack

**Yuji's Proposal **

**Part 5**

**The Spring Worm's Attack**

"Talking" / "YELLING" / 'Thinking' / '_Sarcasm'_ / "St-uttering"/

*** Time Skip*** / …_Flashback…_ / *'_Unconscious state_'*/

**~Yuji's P.O.V. ~**

Eventually we saw some movement in that direction. Then one of the children from our village came running towards us, a look of fear in his eyes. Reaching us at the rocks, the boy's gaze turned from fear to pure terror as a humongous "Spring Worm 'Blue'" came into the clearing. In fear, Marlene and I jumped up, I scrambled down and grabbed the boy and pulled him to the top of the rocks with us.

While I was coming back up, with the boy on my back, I noticed something that made me hope that we would at least have a chance against it.

"MARLENE, IT STILL HAS IT'S 'CORE'! WE MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE AGAINST IT!" I yelled quickly as I searched frantically for rocks small enough for me to throw but, big enough for me to do damage. All the while I was silently cursing myself for leaving my sidearm in our hut back at the village. My frantic searching stopped though when Marlene spoke again, "Are you sure Yuji?" Turning slightly towards her I noticed a familiar cold look in Marlene's eyes, and the icily murderous tone in her voice sent chills up my spine as a new flood of memories instantly reminded me of what Marlene was like before I broke her from her cold barbarous shell. I could even see the change in her as her loving carefree smile was instantly replaced with a dangerous glare of murderous intent.

Her martial side was back in control, all because the threat of a 'Blue' had caused her maternal side to cower in fear, allowing the old Marlene to come back. She was even holding a large fist sized rock in both of her hands ready to throw them with her uncannily perfect sharpshooting aim.

Her voice once again broke through my mind, sending shivers of fear up my spine, "Yuji? Are. You. Sure?" But before I could answer a sharp pain coursed through my body, as an animalistic scream of pain ripped from my lips as the "Spring Worm 'Blue's" elephant tusk like horns hit me in my right shoulder and my left thigh, I couldn't believe it, it had climbed half way up the rock face. The sight made the boy scream in fear and cower behind Marlene, while Marlene yelled in fury, as she dashed forward, (once again still quite amazing for her to do six and a half months pregnant)

As she ran forward, she began pelting rocks at the 'Blue's 'core'. The first rock wounded it; the second finished the job and killed it. As the 'Blue' fell to the ground, it's last bodily action, that Marlene and I had seen first-hand during the war, made it shoot it's acidic glue at me. Thankfully it missed my torso, but I still got hit with it's foul concoction in my right shoulder, firmly gluing me to it's horn, whilst burning away at my skin and muscle, causing another animalistic scream to tear from my lips. Now I was going down with it. Not being able to think of anything else, I grabbed the horn that was protruding from my left femur and my right shoulder.

Once we hit the ground I hit with enough force to dislodge my shoulder from it's horn and acidic glue, but I also hit hard enough to break both of my arms and, surprisingly enough, send me flying back into the air. As I finally came back to the ground, I felt my left leg shatter, and as I finally skidded to a stop, no more than five yards from the 'Blue's body, I was in more agonizing pain as the rocks underneath me broke some of my ribs. As I finally stopped, I glanced towards the rocks where Marlene and the boy were. I was heaving heavily through the pain, my body completely immobilized; I coughed up a miniature fountain of blood.

Glancing back at the rocks again, I faintly see the boy helping Marlene down the path. "Marlene…," I weakly call out, trying to reach out to her to let her know I'm ok, even though we were roughly fifty yards apart, but even a simple muscle twitch to move my arm is enough to make me cry out in pain. Hearing me Marlene looks into my eyes as she stumbles towards me, the boy trying to keep up and help her every step of the way.

As they neared the "Spring Worm's" body I distantly heard Marlene tell the boy to get a long stick, as the boy went off to do this I curiously pondered over her words. Suddenly my vision began to blur as I coughed up more blood, I heard Marlene scream my name layered heavily with fear and worry, "Yuji!" Then I felt myself slip over the edge into the familiar dark depths of unconsciousness.

*'_What seemed like hours later to me were long dreadful days of fear and anguish for Marlene_'*

***** One week time skip to Part 6 *****


	6. Part 6 7 The Pain The Announcment A

**Yuji's Proposal**

**Parts 6-7**

**The Pain and The Announcement**

**PART A**

"Talking" / "YELLING" / 'Thinking' / '_Sarcasm'_ / "St-uttering"/ "**VENOM**"/*** Time Skip*** / …_Flashback…_ / *'_Unconscious state_'*/

**~Yuji's P.O.V. ~**

As I slowly woke up from my unconscious state I mentally groaned as I felt all of my body slowly awaken and signal, to my brain, what state they were in, soon making e realize how much pain I was supposed to be in, that is, if it weren't for the morphine and dear Gods above and below, the ground had never felt so soft and comfortable in all of my new life, 'Wait,' I did a mental double take. 'Morphine? And since when has the ground ever been comfortable?' Thinking harder, and letting my ears roam, I soon noted the sound of light, even, breathing from somewhere near our bed, in our room, 'That's it!' I then realized I was in _our_ hut, in _our_ room, in _our_ huge comfortable bed, in immense pain.

"Yuji? You're awake. That's good," while she yawned I fixed my own little messed up thought of groaning inwardly, but my musings were quickly stopped as Marlene stated happily, "Your awake! Yuji! I thought you'd never wake up!" As soon as this was said, even with all the morphine I felt running through my veins, I not only had the wind knocked out of me, but had a new fiercer pain wash over me in, at the time, I thought was a bear hug, when in truth she was just barely squeezing me around the chest.

"GAH! MARLENE! THE PAIN! LET GO! NOW!"

As I screamed this Marlene jumped back looking slightly scared. As she stumbled for the right words to say I slowly stopped my squirming, as it only brought on more pain. "Yuji! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to! I, I wasn't thinking! Are you ok now? Do you want me to get you anything?"

Cringing slightly at her frightened tone and a sudden twinge of pain, I replied scratchily with a light smile. "I-I could u-use some i-ice, or som-something t-to dr-drink, M-Marlene." Nodding slightly, Marlene left the room and soon returned with a huge glass of water, "I'm not sure if you can scoot into a sitting position, or if you should even try to, without hurting yourself, so," she paused slightly walking a little closer, "I'll try to help you lean forward enough to drink, ok Yuji?"

Thinking quickly about it, I soon realized I was probably in much worse shape than I originally thought. Nodding slightly as she stepped closer I began to raise my head a tiny bit just to try to help her out, because I knew she shouldn't be worrying over me. She should be worrying about herself and the children. Seeing me move, Marlene hastily got over to me just as I gasped and fell back to the bed with an agonized moan, as the pain ripped through my body once again.

Groaning more audibly than before as the pain continued to wrack through out my body, I felt something cool and damp press against my forehead as more tremors of pain reaked havoc on my nerves. Soon I could hear Marlene murmur encouraging words to me in a sad tone. 'To help me through the pain,' I thought, 'to help me come back to her.' As I was finally able to settle into an almost full calm, through the remaining curtain of pain, I slowly looked into her face. As our eyes connected, I could tell she had been crying and was close to tears again, barely above a whisper she started, "Yuji. I'm glad you're awake. I," she paused trying to keep herself together as her tears silently spilled over, "I thought I'd lost you for a second there," while more tears spilled over as she said this, I unhappily urged her to continue. "It's just, I-I just couldn't stand the thought of losing you again, especially now that we've started getting things settled. Together."

Unconsciously she stroked her stomach, where our children were still growing, and I knew what she meant in an instant. Staring hard into her face, and sore throat forgotten, I replied as clearly as I could, while inwardly I felt as if I was being dragged through hot coals as her tears slid down her face. "Marlene. Look at me. Please. Don't cry, I'm ok now, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," I said motioning towards my leg. "But I'm curious, what happened when I blacked out? It was right after you told the boy to get a long stick, and," I mentally dreaded the question and I knew I would hate the answer if it had caused Marlene this much pain, "how long was I out?"

As slowly and as carefully as she could, Marlene curled up next to me on the bed, resting her head on my chest. I longed to stroke her golden hair, and hold her tightly just to keep her from crying, I never could stand to see her cry. After a time she finally murmured the answers, "You've been out for almost a week," at this I froze up, 'A week. By the Gods no wonder she's been crying so much, and so scared I wouldn't come through, and come back to her.' Before I could continue my thoughts Marlene continued, "I was so, so scared you'd slip away in the night. But you didn't and I'm glad."

Nodding slightly I urged her to continue, "Now that I know when you blacked out I can skip some of the," she paused cringing lightly, "more painful looking parts. When he came back, he had a small tree that was at least fourteen feet long and about four inches thick. He helped me shove it through the "Spring Worm's" 'core', it lashed around a bit, I'm just guessing it was a last chemical reaction of some sort brought on by it's…untimely death."

That tone once again sent chills down my spine, then her tone changed from merciless murderer to a sad monotone. "Then we went to you. I was so scared the entire time that the fall might have killed you but, as we got closer I noticed your chest still rising and falling, letting me know you hadn't given up yet. You still coughed up blood once in a while, I cradled your head in my lap and told the boy to go get some help, he was a little reluctant to leave us at first but, in the end I convinced him to go."

She paused slightly to leave something out, but I didn't care and hardly noticed as I quietly urged her to continue. "After about an hour or so, he came back with some of the men, he must of told them about the 'Blue' and how injured you were because they brought some automatic rifles, grenades, and a stretcher. I told the few men with the rifles to make sure the "spring Worm" was dead and stayed dead, while the others tried to get you into the stretcher carefully. But no matter how hard they tried they couldn't move you without you suddenly cringing and moaning painfully. When we were a good distance away from the 'Blue', there was a huge explosion, so I guess they made sure that thing stayed dead."

Furrowing my brow I tried to remember more pain before I woke up, but I couldn't so I asked a few more questions, "Ok. How bad was I injured? And how long am I going to be…immobile?"

Cringing slightly she slowly replied, "Well when we got you home one of our medics, Karl Fitz, Checked you out and he said that, that both of your arms are broken, along with your left leg and five of your ribs, two of which pierced your lungs, he also said you had a pretty nasty concussion. Karl and a few others re-broke your leg so it could heal properly, though he said you might have a limp; they did the same to your arms. Karl taped up your ribs and said he'd be back to check on us every day till you were better, he also cleaned up your shoulder and thigh where the horns got you. He said that your shoulder will take the longest to heal up because of the acidic glue and how deep the horn went. Now Yuji, I know your going to hate this because this could interfere with the date we set for the wedding but, your going to be stuck in bed for at least a month, if not…longer."

My eyes bulged as this piece of information sunk in, "A MONTH! No way! I can't believe my luck. First I'm lucky enough for you to agree to marry me then the Gods see fit to put a size ten steel toe boot, with my name on it, up my ass saying, '_Sorry! You've had way to much good luck and happiness today, it's time to bring you from your blissful flight on cloud nine in the heavens of happiness, in the halls of Valhalla on Mount Olympus, to a gut wrenching crash to the ground'_, as a 'Blue' comes in and ruins our moment, squires and burns me, and right after you kill it I get banged up even more!" I roared aloud, ready to continue my enraged rant anew, I cringed lightly as a new wave of pain rolled over me, that didn't stop me but Marlene's soft lips pressing gently, yet urgently, against mine did.

Her hand slowly slid over my chest to my stomach, letting her fingers dance lightly against my waist, as a low moan of longing sounded in the back of my throat. When we broke apart a small smile was dancing on Marlene's lips as she knew what I wanted, leaning towards my ear, she let her hand ghost pleasingly up my chest where it rested on my undamaged shoulder, she murmured softly, "I know you don't want to be stuck in this bed with nothing to do for that long especially since it will cut extremely close to the wedding, and you know how much I hate that couch-."

Cutting her off sharply I began to get mad, "WHAT? Your sleeping on the couch? Not in your condition your not! I don't care how messed up I am, your staying in here with me! That's an order!"

I grinned at her as I said this, mentally knowing that her unconscious programming as a soldier made absolutely sure she could never disobey a direct order. And regretting I had to pull the good soldier card on her, I hoped she would forget about it later and not beat the crap out of me, like she had done once before.

As her eyes locked onto mine I saw a fierce flame of fury in them making my grin falter, seeing this she smirked slightly. After a few more seconds she saw my grin disappear completely and watch it be replaced with a look of shear terror.

Almost allowing this look to fully manifest itself into a look of absolute terror, Marlene began laughing. Her look of fury was instantly replaced by a mirthful shine. "Yuji," she giggled, "I can't believe you fell for that!"

As I started becoming dazed, I barely registered Marlene leaning forward and seductively brushing her lips against mine. Seeing my dazed look Marlene giggled again, "Yuji, love, I was just kidding about the couch thing. I didn't mean to startle you like that, then scare you. It's just since we got you back home I've hardly left your side," as she said this she started to curl up next to me again, resting her head gently on my shoulder, while her arms snaked their way around my chest, and her legs twisted themselves around my undamaged leg, slowly and carefully, but very seductively, she scooted closer to me, pressing her wonderful curves against my side.

Closing my eyes I shifted my head to were my cheek was lightly, resting on top of her golden hair, I slowly began relishing in the closeness I shared with Marlene, 'My lover, the woman I love, my soon-to-be wife and,' I smiled at the thought, 'the mother of _our_ children.' After a while she whispered softly, "Yuji?" "Yes Marlene?" I asked kissing the top of her head. "What would you like for lunch? I'm only asking because they're hungry." She said while motioning slightly to her stomach, which was pressed lightly to my hip.

"Hum…," I wondered aloud as I softly kissed the top of her head again and nuzzled it with my cheek, like I had done when I had first woken up on the floor with her perfect body pressed against mine, while still buried deep within her without the boundaries of cloths, "I don't really care, cook what ever you four want. Besides," I paused once again motioning to my leg, "I'm not going any were anytime soon."

When she looked back into my face again, she was biting her lower lip and close to tears again. 'Damnable pregnancy hormones,' I curse silently, trying to take her mind off it and cheer her up. I happily, yet warily started, "Come on Marlene, don't cry please? If you do I'll have to go cook lunch for us this afternoon."

Slowly as I let my words sink in, the corners of Marlene's lips began to twitch, she started shaking as she struggled to hold in her laughter, but sometimes I'm just to funny for her. Eventually Marlene buried her head into my chest as the wonderful peals of her laughter sounded throughout our room and, even though it hurt, I joined in with her. As our laughter finally ended Marlene smiled at me as she softly kissed the corners of my eyes wiping off the tears of mirth we both shared at that moment.

"Thanks Marlene, I love you." I whispered softy as she kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose, then she let our lips lock passionately for a full wonderful minute. "Your welcome Yuji, I love you too." She whispered back as she stroked my chest while slowly trying to get off the bed without causing me pain.

"You know Marlene," I said with a sly grin as my eyes roved over her perfect body, "If my arms weren't broken I'd have them wrapped around your waist to keep you here. Letting my lips explore every inch of you, _again_. I love you." She smiled at me as she reached the door to our room, "I know you would Yuji. I love you too, more than you'll ever know. I'll bring back lunch in a minute."

Once she left the room I leaned back into the bed, and glanced around the room to see if anything had changed. Spotting only the chair from the living room next to the bed and the baby crib against the wall.

'Wait a minute. Baby crib? When and how did that get in here? Who finished it?' I paused my thoughts as I heard the noise of pots and pans clanging together, as Marlene looked for something to cook in, and a loud knock coming from the front door.

As the knocking reached Marlene's ears, the clanging stopped, I then heard Marlene shout, "I GOT IT!" Chuckling lightly to myself I murmured slightly, "I know you do Marlene," I glanced down at the bandages and plaster covering most of my body, "I know."

Sighing, I decided to take a short nap while Marlene got our lunch ready, and saw to whatever guest we had. Just as I had closed my eyes, they were forced back open as I heard someone shouting in the other room, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING? I thought we had an agreement that I'd come over to cook for you until Yuji was either awake and better, worse, or the Gods forbid DEAD."

At this I flinched knowing Marlene must have to, then the shouting continued, "We also agreed that one of the men or I would take care of you and the baby if he did die. Or did you forget what _almost_ happened in the clearing?" My heart stopped at this, 'What _almost_ happened in the clearing? What did Marlene not tell me?' Not wanting to hear anymore, and trying to help Marlene out some because I knew she couldn't handle the stress of those memories while she was pregnant, I coughed loudly.

After a minute I heard the sound of heavy boots walking towards the door of our room. Looking at the door I saw one of our medics, who in everyone's opinion was an excellent chef, Karl Fitz, looking quite taken aback. Slowly as he gathered himself together Marlene lightly shoved him into our room and followed a little after, so she could sit on the edge of the bed. "Yuji, I thought you'd be out for at least a few more days. We were a little terrified you wouldn't make it, especially with that high fever you had that finally broke this morning."

Looking back at me Marlene winked, "I tired to tell you before you stated shouting your head off." Karl blinked at her stupidly, "What? Seriously! When did he finally come to?" As he asked this he sat in the chair next to the bed, Marlene shifted closer to me before looking back at me again as she replied, "He just woke up about twenty minutes ago. I've told him what he missed when he blacked out, and what injuries he has."

As we looked back at Karl he had a mixed look of concentration and disbelief on his face, "Uh…Karl you ok? Your looking a little pale there buddy." Shaking his head at my comment he answered back, "Nah. I'm fine I guess my mind just wandered off for a bit. Hey how about I cook us some lunch, since I love to cook, so we can talk more?" Looking back at Marlene I said, "Yeah. Sure. Besides I want to finish our earlier chat Marlene, the uh…really earlier chat, you know before the 'Blue'." As she looked back at me I wiggled my eyebrows at her making her smirk lightly, "Uh…ok. You guys want anything in particular or just go random? Cause since I love to cook so much the sky's the limit."

Looking as bright red as a tomato Marlene answered, "I uh…I feel like pickles and vanilla ice cream with steak sauce." I turned to Marlene as my jaw hit the floor, 'What the hell?', I thought quietly, 'Has the depression of me being out cold, possibly near death, for a week driven her crazy?' As Marlene turned to look at me from the stifled laughter Karl was giving, she saw the _'what the hell is going on here?_' look I was giving her before her face turned a brighter shade of crimson, "ALRIGHT!," she shouted loudly making Karl fall over backwards and me jump, "_THEY_ feel like pickles and vanilla ice cream with steak sauce, not me. I'd much rather have a big juicy rib eye with broccoli and a baked potato with nothing but butter."

My lips began to twitch as I caught a glimpse of Karl on his back on the floor with a baffled look as he repeatedly mouthed one word, while the rest of him shook uncontrollably. Finally, after Karl caught my eye with his own, we both burst out laughing, I was laughing twice as hard because I knew what Marlene meant by 'they,' then Marlene joined us too. We all laughed for a four minutes because of Marlene's comment and the look on Karl's face. As we all calmed down Karl asked, "They? What do you mean Marlene?"

Marlene blushed brightly while I sniggered lightly, "I'm having triplets." "That's awesome Marlene! I'm happy for you, but uh…can you tell me what so funny Yuji?" Still sniggering I shook my head as Marlene answered, "I told Yuji first. That's why he's laughing, plus the look on your face was hilarious." Smiling back at us Karl simply replied, "Ok. Besides those are some kids you got there Marlene. I just wish I knew who their dad is, I'd slug him for leaving you like this."

My heart froze again, 'She didn't tell him? She hasn't told Karl that _I'm_ the _father_?' Marlene noticed the look on my face, along with the waves of fury radiating off of me, and quickly answered, "Well at least I have Yuji. You wouldn't mind making lunch now would you Karl? Their starving, so am I, and I'm pretty sure Yuji is too." Wiping the mirth from his eyes Karl replied, "Ok. Yuji I'm going to have some spaghetti. You want some too?" Absent mindedly I nodded my head waiting for him to leave, "Uh…alright then I'll leave you two too it. Be right back," with a smile he left the room.

Looking at my hands clenched into trembling fists on the covers, and in a clipped voice I asked Marlene what had already been on my mind, "**You didn't tell him? He doesn't know **_**I'm**_** the **_**father**_** to those children? **_**Our**_** children!**" I was angry now and could barely control the tone of my voice; instead of saying it calmly I made it sound like an infuriated hiss full of venom. "I haven't told anyone yet Yuji," her voice quavered as if she were crying. 'Good,' I thought angrily, 'She deserves to cry,' giving her a glare of murderous anger, she held her hands up in a weak defense and continued, "I haven't told anyone yet because I wanted to talk to _you_ about it first Yuji."

My gaze softened as she said that, 'She waited to talk to me about it? But why?" My thought turned into a spoken question which caused Marlene to look away and whisper so softly I barely caught it, "Because I didn't know how to tell them without your help. And because," she looked back into my face her tears flowing freely now, "I didn't know if you would make it."

**(Mild LIME)**

Trying to calm her down I leaned forward, much to my pain and discomfort, and captured her lips with my own. Unhappily letting my arms dangle at my sides twitching my fingers enough to graze against her hand, 'Well at least my fingers aren't broken also,' I sighed inwardly. 'This is getting boring, let's take it up a notch.' Opening my mouth slightly I let my tongue slide over her bottom lip, making her quiver in pleasure, begging for entrance into her sweet cavern. She hesitated for a moment before letting her lips part, allowing me to roll my tongue lazily into her mouth, to slither over her teeth, as I entered she nibbled on my tongue earning a moan of pleasure from me.

I soon felt her hands on my neck and in my hair, Gods how I wished my arms weren't broken. She exhaled slightly and I felt her hot exhaust mix with my own. I shoved my tongue farther in and explored every inch, again, saving her tongue for last. Marlene then began leaning into me wrapping her arms around my neck while letting the other ghost seductively down my back. Her tongue then found mine and wrestled it to my mouth allowing her to do some exploration as well.

As her hand reached my waist I thought I heard the door open slightly before quickly closing without a sound. I didn't care though my one thought was Marlene. I didn't even care if anyone watched I only wanted her, no, needed her. I needed her now and I needed her badly.

Now Marlene was trying to get me on my back, she began to slide her hand up and down my side, as she loosened her hold on my neck stroking my cheeks slightly. Soon she slid her hand down my chest, her fingers running in a circular motion on the lingering scars that I had earned protecting her from a 'Blue'. 'Gods she has a good memory,' I thought happily while moaning long fully into her mouth.

As she led her hand down to my waist with the other, she started leading her lips from mine ghosting down my cheek to my neck and collar bone. She then began brushing her lips rhythmically down my chest to the scars, causing me to gasp, 'Gods she has an EXTREAMLY good memory.' A low moan of pleasure emitted from the back of my throat as she let her tongue wash over the scars and let her hot exhaust tickle my sweaty chest.

Now both of Marlene's hands were pushing lightly on my chest, forcing me back down while her fingers danced on my skin, as her lips brushed their way up to my own. 'Heh…this is new. I wonder what she'll do.' As soon as my back hit the bed Marlene had found what her lips were searching so eagerly for. While our lips locked together passionately, Marlene was roving her hands over my chest and abs pressing her legs against my hips.

This turned me on even more, causing the shorts I had on to become tighter and tighter. Feeling my bulge pressing against her hot core, I felt a smile grow on Marlene's lips as she let out a low pleasured growl. Hearing her growl made me harder and made my more…primal instincts take over. I answered her growl with one of my own, arching my back under her and pressing myself against her core harder causing a whimper of pleasured surprise to escape her lips. She let her hands drift seductively down my arms to my hands, while slowly grinding against me. Squeezing my hands lightly she led them to her legs and helped me feel her curves leading to her ass, 'Gods this is perfect! Don't let it stop. Please, dear, sweet, glorious Gods above and below don't let her stop!'

But unfortunately all good things must come to an end, no matter how far in it is, or how wonderful it is. Our's came in the form of Karl bringing lunch. As he came in he started, "Hey guys! Sorry that took so lo-! Uh…am I interrupting something?" As we looked towards the door I couldn't help imagining what Karl must be seeing. Marlene had stopped mid-grind with a firm, but gentle, grasp on my arms but I had a firm grasp on her ass. "Oh shit…," I murmured as Marlene looked back at me then at Karl. "Uh …you didn't see anything. Ok Karl?" I said in a cracked voice. "We can explain this Karl. Karl?," Marlene started as she let go of my arms, letting them fall painfully to the bed.

I didn't notice the pain as I tried to see Karl to find out what was wrong with him. As Marlene carefully got off of me I heard Karl speak again, "Uh…I'm going to go out on a limb here, with the hint I _think_ I just got from what I just saw, and I'm guessing there's more a whole lot more to you two than everyone thinks. Am I right in this assumption?"

He stepped farther into the room with the tray that had our lunch, "Because if I am then I'm also guessing that those are your kids Yuji. If it is then I'm truly sorry about what I said earlier." He looked me in the eyes begging for forgiveness as he sat the tray down next to the bed. "So we're cool now. Right man?" Smiling at him I finally replied, "Yeah we're cool now, and yes I am the father. We'll, uh… we'll tell you more after lunch ok? But right now lets eat I'm starving."

Grinning as he passed me my heaping bowl of spaghetti I asked, "So I can at least move my arms at the elbows, shoulders and wrists right?" "Yeah you can but I suggest you don't use that right shoulder, it's going to take the longest to fully heal, and it will be very painful." As he gave Marlene her strange request, while honoring her personal preference as well, he randomly commented, "My uncle Ted was right about you two. I'm going to miss him a lot."

Marlene and I froze at this, we then looked at each other then back at Karl before I stuttered out, "T-ted w-was y-your un-uncle?" He gave me a surprised look and continued, "Yeah. He was. Didn't he ever tell you guys why we were so close and looked almost exactly like the other?" I shook my head and turned my gaze down to the sheets, tears beginning to well in my eyes, as the memory of how Ted died in front of us four months ago came back. "Yeah he was my dad's twin brother, youngest by four seconds. My mom told me he went to sleep about a month after I was born. She gave me a picture of him holding me, a while before she passed. You want to see it?"

Marlene looked at me and saw the tears in my eyes, "Uh…Not now Karl, maybe a little later. Lets just eat lunch all right."

I hardly touched my lunch after that, when Karl noticed he asked, "Yuji? You alright dude? You've hardly touched your food." Smirking lightly I just replied with a slightly shaky voice, "I'm fine my chest just hurts a bit is all." "You want me to get you some more morphine?" Shaking my head I said, "No. It wouldn't be worth it, besides it would probably just slow down my b-cells from fixing me up."

After lunch Marlene, sensing my distress, asked Karl if she could see the picture he was talking about earlier so he ran off to his own hut to get it, giving us time to ourselves. I couldn't hold it anymore and broke down crying, "Ted I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" The entire time Marlene held me close, letting me cry away at her neck, murmuring comforting words and running her hands through my hair.

Before Karl got back I had finally calmed down enough to talk with Marlene. "Marlene, I know this sounds crazy but, we're going to have to tell Karl what happened in the cave and we're going to have to tell him about the wedding too, along with Taro, Franklin, and Gerard. And Marlene, I want…I want Taro to be my best man, ok?" Marlene thought this over for a second then replied, "Well I was hoping to have him as my escort but ok. Who will be my escort at the wedding though?"

Thinking for a moment I simply replied, "How about Franklin Stephens?" "How about Franklin for what?," came a questioning voice from the doorway. Turning we saw Karl standing there with a small picture in his hand and a questioning look on his face to match his tone. Marlene started, "Well Karl it's-," I cut her off by saying "Karl you remember when we said we'd tell you later? Well it's time we told you, but we want to tell three more people when we tell you. Feel like going on a little hunt for them?"

Karl responded with a smile, "No problem. Just give me the names and I'll have them here within the hour. Since that 'Blue' we've been having a few Armor Shrikes patrol around the village." "Alright, just be careful trying to get them, my trust in Boa is dropping like a rock. All we need here is Gerard Misfit, Franklin of course, and Taro Katana. You guys are the only ones I can think of to tell first. And please try to be secretive about it, I don't want anyone else to know I'm awake yet. Like I said Boa can't be trusted anymore." Nodding his head, Karl then turned and left the room and then the closing of the front door told us he had left our hut, out on his search for Gerard, Franklin, and Taro, whilst doing his best to avoid Boa.

Looking back at Marlene I smiled, "I'm not done with you yet. Come here, lets finish what we started. We've got time." Marlene gave me a feral smile as she approached me. "Yuji, tell me something." "What?" I asked, drooling slightly as she came closer to me. "Why can't we trust Boa any more?" Since I didn't think Marlene would ask me that, I cursed silently under my breath, quickly thinking of how to explain this horrifying news to her. "Well Marlene, Boa's well, he's predgiduce against sleeper's like me and Taro. He's even trying to start an anti-sleeper movement against us. I've even heard that he might try to harm you and the children. If he even tries to lay a finger on you I will kill him, and that's a promise." I snarled out most of reply remembering how he had often referred to me months ago.

Marlene sat down on the edge of the bed, getting as close to me as could. Slowly and carefully, Marlene snaked her arms around my neck, pulling me towards her for an affectionate embrace. As I got closer to her, I tilted my head a fraction and kissed her lightly on the forehead; Marlene tilted my head even more and kissed my cheek. When she stopped pulling me closer, I found my forehead resting against her neck and my other cheek on shoulder, her left hand cupped on to my undamaged shoulder while her right stroked my neck and hair.

We were still like this when Taro showed up. "Hey Yuji, hey Marlene," he mumbled sleepily as he staggered into the room. Until Marlene gasped then moved out of the way, I only thought he was tired, once she had moved I saw that Taro was covered head to foot in blood. His own blood. "TARO! WHO DID THIS TO YOU? WHO!" I growled as Marlene helped him into the only chair in the room. Wincing painfully as he sat down he replied in a long pained groan, "It was Boa, that bastard ganged up on me with some of his anti-sleeper friends. I got bad news too Yuji," he paused to wince as Marlene began to clean his face with a wet rag. "Boa found out Marlene is carrying your child; he's making plans to kill her before the child is born. He did this to me for trying to protect you two and who ever else might know about this. At the time he said he was using me for 'practice' until you were better, he planned on making you suffer before he kills you himself. Since I'm about to pass out a word of advice…Yuji…kill the…bastard…first…"

That's all I got out of Taro before he passed out cold from the pain he must have been in. Marlene just sat on the edge of the bed, one arm protectively covering her stomach while her hand on the other covered her mouth as she cried silently at the thought of Boa murdering her mercilessly before our children had a chance to live.

Half an hour later Karl and Gerard came in carrying a very badly beaten Franklin. Gerard had two black eyes, a bad cut on his upper lip, and a badly broken nose. As they brought Franklin closer I heard him mumbling something, the strange thing was he was trying to tell me what that something was as soon as he caught sight of me. "Yuji…Boa…attacked me…fought back…best as possible…GRRR…you've got to…got to…kill him…before he gets…rest of us…ARGH!" "He's right Yuji," Gerard added as he and Karl propped Franklin against the wall, so they could get me moved over so they could place Taro on the bed since he was in much worse shape than Franklin, and so they could get some more chairs in here and the couch in here too. "He put up one hell of a fight against Boa so he could give Taro time to escape Boa's killer right hook."

Marlene, who had been still and quiet through out the exchange, muttered angrily "That bastard." We all heard the hostility in her voice, "Yuji, he has to pay for this." She looked at me deep into my eyes, after a few moments I figured out what she was thinking, "Marlene, I know what you're thinking, and it's not worth it. I don't want you risking your life or that of the children. Please Marlene, your to important to me." She stared at me long and hard for a moment, seeing only my intensely determined gaze, she sighed in defeat then said, "Fine Yuji. But it's a unanimous vote. Boa must die."

Karl and Gerard looked at me with questioning eyes after this; I just nodded sternly at Marlene. Soon Karl finally spoke up, "So after Taro wakes up you two going to tell us why you wanted us here?" "Yes, but only after Taro wakes up. No sooner, I don't feel like repeating myself today." Marlene said before I even opened my mouth, "That fine with you Yuji?" I smiled at her as she addressed me calmly, "Yeah, that's fine Marlene." I replied as a low groan emitted out of Taro.

"Karl!" "I know." Karl hastily dug through his bag so he could fix up Taro. "Ugh…Gods my head. What I miss?" Taro moaned as he tried to sit up, Karl shoved him back down, "Don't even try to get up man. Boa fucked you over good." I shook my head slightly and added, "I'd listen to him if I were you Taro, besides it's about time you woke up. I think we can tell them now Marlene." Gritting his teeth as he got up, Taro asked, "Could you wait for a second Yuji, grrr… I'd rather be sitting in a chair when I hear this." "Fine by me, I want to sit closer to Yuji anyway." I chuckled as Marlene once again beat me to the punch line.

As soon as everyone got comfortable and, to the few of us that needed it, shot up with morphine. Marlene took hold of my hand nervously as I began to tell them everything. "I'm sure your all wondering why we asked for just you four to come, but I think it's time we start nailing out the rest of the plans Marlene and I made a week ago, an hour before that 'Blue' put a stop to everything." I silently began fuming curses as I remembered every clear detail of the attack. But I kept on going, "Have any of you noticed the jade ring on Marlene's left hand?"

"Yeah, I saw it. I asked her about it but she just ignored me. Thought she had a good reason to, at the time." Karl answered as the others shook their heads. Nodding I continued, squeezing Marlene's hand lightly while looking at her enviously, as she blushed madly. "Well guys. I proposed to Marlene a week ago. Thankfully she said yes, so we were thinking about having Franklin as Marlene's escort down the aisle, while…uh…Taro, you get to be my best man, if you want. And Karl seeing as how much you love to cook, if you want you can cater the whole thing, again if you want to." I smiled happily at them as I let it sink in.

It was quiet for a moment, as Karl, Gerard, Franklin, and Taro looked at each other in surprise. Then Taro spoke up, "Seriously! That's great! Of course I'll be best man," then Franklin, "And I'll be Marlene's escort," then finally Karl, "And I'd love to cater. I love cooking to much anyway." "So when's the wedding?" Taro asked as Gerard shot me a confused look. "Uh…well Taro I'll answer that in a second, but first, Marlene I think you had something you wanted to ask Gerard to clarify a few things."

Marlene shot me a terrified glance, all I did was smile and nod my head, while giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She sighed then turned to Gerard. "Gerard, you're a minister aren't you?" Gerard simply nodded his head. All Marlene did was smile as she continued, "Good, because your uniting us in marriage." Gerard's jaw dropped to the floor, quite literally. "Gerard, can you possibly reattach your thrice damned Gods forsaken metal jaw?" "Oocks. Sorry." He managed to sputter out as he frantically scrambled to reattach his custom made jaw onto the hinges at the joint socket of his skull, with a loud resounding, **CLICK**!

"Thanks." I mumbled sourly, I then turned slightly to face Taro and answer his earlier question. "Ok, we're still having a little problem with figuring out when we're having the wedding," I turned to look at Karl, "You sure it'll only take me a month to heal up? Cause if that's right then that means we can also start planning Boa's death before the wedding takes place." Karl simply nodded then added, "Your arms will heal up faster than your leg. But because of the extra damage done to your right arm, it will need to stay in a cast a whole month longer. Same goes for your left leg, it will have to stay in that cast the same amount of time. You will be able to walk but with a great deal of difficulty."

I nodded my head then thought quickly, 'A month, then I kill Boa. Half a month after that, I take Marlene as my wife.' I smiled happily at that last thought before I said in a firm, rough voice, "Well I think I just completed our plans. In exactly one month I will kill Boa. I haven't figured out how yet but when the time is right I'll think of something. Half a month later," I paused to look at Marlene. "You and I are getting married."

To be continued…


	7. Part 6 7 The Pain The Announcment B

**Yuji's Proposal**

**Parts 6-7**

**The Pain and The Announcement**

**PART B**

"Talking" / "YELLING" / 'Thinking' / '_Sarcasm'_ / "St-uttering"/ "**VENOM**"/*** Time Skip*** / …_Flashback…_ / *'_Unconscious state_'*/

**~Yuji's P.O.V. ~**

"Are you sure Yuji? That's cutting close to my due date." Nodding slightly at Marlene, I said softly, "I said I couldn't wait to see you in that dress. The timing is perfect! A month to heal up enough to kill Boa, tell everyone and get everything started… though not in that exact order. Then half a month to finish healing up, I want to be in perfect condition for our honeymoon. No I'm not going to tell anyone where we're going, it's my little secret, and my surprise for you."

Marlene just rolled her eyes at this, while Karl, Franklin, Gerard, and Taro chuckled heartily, then she gave me an unsure look, "So we're getting married in a month and a half?" I grinned at her, showing her how nothing will stop me now that I've got my mind set on the path before me, "Yeah, we are…Why? Your not having second thoughts are you?" Giving me a feral smile, Marlene simply responded, "Hell no. I can't wait for this next month and a half to be over and done with!" Then for the second time that day Marlene knocked the wind out of me.

Now the last thing to do was give them our reason's for doing this, and our biggest bit of news we will ever probably ever have at this point in our lives. Glancing Marlene's way with a sly grin on my face I started, "Marlene, I think it's time for us to tell Gerard, Franklin and Taro about our other good news, unless you'd like to help me answer the look on their faces that still questions our sanity." Marlene just rolled her eyes as she smirked, then addressed all four of them, "I'm sure your all wondering why we're doing this. But one of the main reasons," Marlene, having figured out where I was going with this, stared at me as I stared right back at her, smiling brightly as we both continued at the same time, "is because we love each other very much."

I began, "And the final thing is… " "Yuji maybe I should talk about this." Smiling at her in understanding I nodded for her to go ahead and tell them. Stroking her stomach lovingly Marlene began, "You all know I'm pregnant." She paused as they nodded in acknowledgement. "And I'm sure you've all figured out that it's Yuji's baby." Again she paused as I smiled happily while everyone but Franklin nodded, "Well then it's time for the good news, we aren't having just one baby." Gerard, Franklin and Taro's eyes bulged, "Their having something way better than twins." Karl added with a cackle that sounded like he was having too much fun with this. I rolled my eyes then added, "Yeah. Way better than twins," I glanced at Marlene, with a look that was begging her to let me tell them the news. Seeing this Marlene sighed then nodded her head, I finished with the voice of a happily expectant father, "We're having triplets."

Taro laughed happily, "Wow, that's great you guys. Your definitely going to have your hands full when their born." "That's true, my mom had a hell of a time raising me and my brothers and sister," Gerard added with a chuckle. "Yeah, well if you love that your going to love this." Marlene said slyly another feral smile glued to her face, "I haven't talked this over with Yuji yet, but I'm sure he'll agree with me that this is a good idea once I tell all of you." Marlene winked at me causing me to wonder, 'What the hell is she thinking?' As if on cue Marlene told us what she was talking about, "I'm naming you four," she quickly pointed at them, "as the god fathers to our children, for just in case something happens to me and Yuji after their born." She looked at me, "Do you approve Yuji?"

I was stunned, I hadn't even thought of that, but I was damned happy that Marlene had. "You said that that was a good idea right Marlene?" She nodded slightly as she began worrying her lower lip, "Well you were wrong Marlene, it wasn't a good idea…" She looked as though she was about to cry. Karl, Gerard, and Franklin were shocked. Taro looked as though he was about to say something, not being able to lift my arm to raise my hand to stop them so I just raised a few fingers, "Please let me finish, it's not a good idea, but it's not a bad idea either. To tell the truth Marlene," I looked at her with a smile, "It's a fucking brilliant idea, Marlene." "Thank you Yuji," she said in a soft whisper.

Turning to the others, I started, "Congratulations you guys. I really hate to have to kill the mood right now but, I think we should start making plans to protect Marlene from Boa until I kill him." They all murmured their agreements to this idea, as I turned to Marlene. "As of this moment Marlene, I'm all but locking you in the house. Don't go outside unless you have too, and even then don't go without a proper number of escorts, ones we trust." I paused for a moment then continued, "I also suggest that, to keep Boa from getting me and making you so stressed and distraught that you miscarry then commit suicide, we put guards we can trust in and around the house, to protect us twenty four-seven. After I kill Boa we'll both be pretty much locked in here till the wedding." "I don't really like that idea Yuji, but, I'll go with it for us," Marlene said in a sad tone.

Karl raised his hand slightly, "Yuji, I'd like to make a suggestion if I may." "Of course Karl. Go ahead, what's on your mind?" Karl finished tying a bandage to Franklin's arm, then stood up. "I'm just wondering, how are we going to know if Boa and his lot change their plans? So I'm suggesting we organize a small four man squad to infiltrate his little movement and leak out necessary information to us. I've already got four men that are directly loyal to me, and I pretty much trust them with my life." Nodding my head I replied, "Fine by me, if you can get them here then…, no don't get them to come here Boa might have someone watching the house, brief them on the situation wherever and whenever you can." Karl nodded, "Alright, but so as not to blow their cover, I won't give their names until Boa is dead, especially since," he paused to show us all an evil grin, "I've already had them infiltrate Boa's group, they couldn't get information out at first because they had to move up the ranks in his group." "Fine by me Karl. Now since Franklin and Taro are the most severely beaten I'll let you guys stay here tonight, you'll be starting off the first watch for our protection." "Alright Yuji," they said in unison. I rolled my eyes and Marlene sniggered lightly.

Before Karl and Gerard began to move Franklin and Taro into the living room Karl added, "Before I leave, I'm going to cast your arms Yuji so they'll heal properly." In the end Karl had my right arm, from the shoulder down, in a cast. And my left arm, from two inches above my elbow down, in a cast as well. It has only taken him and Gerard a good forty-five minutes to move Franklin and Taro to the couches in our living room, pretty much giving us our master bedroom back to ourselves.

As they all pretty much left, my attention returned to Marlene. Using my fingers on my right hand I searched for her hand, when I found it I gently squeezed it and nuzzled my face into her neck. "I love you Marlene," I murmured softly into her ear, "Nothing will ever keep me away from you. Not even death, I will always love you." I kissed her on her sweet spot, under her ear, earning a moan of longing from Marlene. "I love you too Yuji. No matter what happens I'll always love you." "Good," I mumbled as I caught her lips with my own, our kiss becoming passionate once again. I leaned back into the pillows, "Come here love." I smirked slightly as I changed my tone to a deep throated passionate growl, "We have some unfinished business between us."

**(LEMON Scene)**

Marlene leaned into me, sliding her hands up and down my chest and abs, kissing me hard. Our lips moved in a synchronized dance we both knew extremely well. My tongue slithered out and slid over her bottom lip, once again begging for entrance into her sweet cavern. She granted me permission without a second of hesitation, as my tongue, once again, slid it's way into her mouth, she nibbled on it earning another moan of satisfaction.

While she did this she mounted my hips again, slowly grinding into me. I groaned in pleasure, shifting my hips slightly to increase the pleasure for both of us. As Marlene's lips left mine a strangled whimper ripped from my lips causing Marlene to smile. "I just want you to watch Yuji, after all," she grinned, "This is for you my love. We've both had so much stress lately, and this always relieved it." My groans began to increase in volume as I realized then saw what Marlene was talking about, as she slowly slid her hands to the waist band of my shorts, rubbing her fingers against the elastic and the flesh if my stomach directly above that, in a teasing way.

"Damnit Marlene," I snarled, "stop teasing me, you know how much trouble it got you into last time." She only smiled back, then leaned closer to whisper in my ear, "I remember Yuji. And I'm planning on that happening again, it was the best punishment I've ever received. Now shut up and relax, I'm going to try something new, and fuck you all night long." 'Gods I love it when she talks dirty to me.'

"Gods Marlene, you don't know how bad I want you right now," I groaned loudly. "You want it bad don't you Yuji?" I nodded my head fiercely, my lust and desire for Marlene's body burned brightly in my eyes, "Then just relax and watch, I'll do this for you since you can't do it yourself." Marlene then sat back up on my hips, causing her hot core to press hard against my bulge making both of us moan.

Slowly, so I could see what she was doing, Marlene began to drag her hands up her body as if it were me. Bringing her hands back down Marlene slowly stripped her shirt off, I began to drool as I saw her breasts, once a D cup, now swelled to twice their original size. 'The kids are going to have to share those jewels with me big time.' Noticing my stare, and my ever enlarging bulge, she, while throwing her shirt to the ground, asked softly, "Like what you see Yuji?"

I moaned happily, "Oh, yeah. I'm not just likeing it, as the old Mc Donald's slogan went '_I'm lovin' it'_." I continued to stare happily at my fiancé as she brought her hands up to cup her breasts and slowly began to grope them biting her lower lip in pleasure. Not being able to take much more, I shot up into a sitting position capturing her lips fiercely and using my left hand to take over where her right hand left off.

She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arm around my neck, while she led her hand down my chest. She stopped to hold my hand for a moment then let her hand continue down to lightly stroke my member. "Gods Marlene, your killing me here! Stop teasing me like this." I groaned as I began to lick and kiss her neck. "Fine," she simply said before that sneaky little hand of hers shot into my pants and gripped my member hard. I bit down on her shoulder as the pleasure hit me like a semi. When I finally eased off the pressure, I realized that Marlene was about to do something she had only done once before with me.

One of her fingernails traced a line down to my crotch that ran along the crease in my skin between my stomach and my left thigh. She lightly tickled my thigh, in a tease, before she obligingly touched her fingernail to the skin of my member, sending bolts of electricity throughout my body. I moaned lightly into her neck and began kissing her chest.

Soon, three slender fingers slid down my shaft, starting as they met fingertips to my head, and slowly, gently, lightly swept down towards my balls. Her fingers slid along my cock in such a way that as the fingertips moved further down, the rest of her fingers dragged along the tip of my member. By the time she had worked her fingers down to where my cock met my balls, my head was in the palm of her hand as she was squeezing lightly with the muscles in her palm. All three fingers were in full contact with my cock and their fingernails tickled the hair on my balls.

It simultaneously felt agonizing and heavenly; it tickled my balls in just the right way that it made the skin surrounding them get goose bumps, but the reaction it created all the way up he tubes of my balls and to the base of my cock felt so good that it drove away almost all of my body's reflex to jerk away from her touch. It didn't get rid of all of it, so I gave involuntary spasms as she tickled my balls, but she knew that I loved it, so she didn't stop.

I let out a long gasp of pleasure, but quickly dipped my head down and began to suck on her breasts. The hard part about it now was that I had to concentrate on pleasuring her while she was playing with me. What she was doing felt so good that I wanted to just forget about everything and just enjoy what she was doing for me, but I couldn't do that and I sure as hell wouldn't do that. She had originally started doing all of this for me, but her breasts were still right there in my face! How could I knot suck them?

Marlene suddenly wrapped her hand all the way around my cock, squeezing lightly for a moment, and started stroking it silently. I allowed another grunt of pleasure to escape my lips. Not being able to help myself, I began to thrust upwards into her hand with my hips. It felt so good, and it was really more subconscious than anything else.

When she pulled her hand from my cock and out of my pants I whimpered, practically begging her to put her hand back. Pressing her lips to mine she un-straddled my hips and began to get off the bed. "Marlene…" I began to protest but she pressed a finger to my lips, "These pants have to go Yuji. Lean back for a second."

Needless to say I was more than happy to do what she told me to, so I laid back into the pillows and watched her intently as she slowly shook her hips from side to side and pushed her pants down to the floor. I smirked at what I saw, "Going commando again Marlene?" She laughed, "Only for you Yuji. Only for you." As she came closer to the bed to strip my cloths off, my eyes bolted up and down her frame coming to a stop on her stomach. "You look great Marlene," I murmured softly.

She smiled lightly at me as she tugged on my shorts urging me to lift my hips as she rolled my shorts off as far as they could go. "I've got a knife in here somewhere Marlene," I jerked my head towards our bedside table, "If you need to use it." She smiled evilly at me, "You really shouldn't have told me that." Faster than I ever thought possible, Marlene had snatched my knife from it's drawer and sliced my shorts off before I had time to think, freeing my member from it's constricting confines in what used to be shorts.

"Shit," I murmured as Marlene tossed my knife back into it's drawer, and the remains of my pants on the floor. Marlene sat her naked form on the bed placing a delicate hand on my thigh, causing my eyes to roll back into my head as a strangled moan left my throat, while she, agonizingly slow, drew her finger up my thigh. I groaned loudly when Marlene's hand stopped at my member and began stroking me lightly, "You like that don't you Yuji?" I moaned heartily, "Good, then you'll really love this."

I gasped happily as Marlene greedily took me into her mouth, going as far down as she could but still leaving a lot of my length left. I groaned in pleasure, closing my eyes tight as she wrapped her hand tightly around the bottom of my shaft. Marlene began t tease the tip of my member with her tongue while slowly moving her hand up and down, then she began to suck me, as she had on our first time. "Gods! Marlene!" I cried out trying to grab hold of anything, as Marlene began to move her head up and down, humming lightly, taking in my manhood and moving her hand slightly faster. I leaned my head back, moaning loudly, as she fondled my balls and let her teeth graze the skin of my shaft a few times. Also fighting the urge to thrust into her mouth, as the pleasure over took me, closing my eyes I could see a blinding white light.

I let out a loud groan, "Marlene… Oh… Gods," as she sped up even more. I couldn't hold it in any longer as she sucked harder on my member causing me to come hard in her mouth. 'Gods, she's got me moaning like a whore,' I thought excitedly as she licked my shaft free of my extra cum and softly sucked my balls.

"Mmmm… Yuji you taste so good," Marlene murmured while she slowly climbed on top of me, her clit rubbing tantalizingly on the head of my member. I opened my mouth, ready to beg her to take me, ready to tell her how much I needed her sweet body, ready to tell her how much love her, when her lips crashed against mine, forcing her tongue into my mouth. As her tongue massaged mine, I tasted a warm salty flavor, realizing it was my cum I became slightly alarmed but was to busy to care.

While our lips made love, Marlene's hand brushed against my member causing me to gasp. "Yuji, you want a taste don't you? You miss tasting me… don't you?" She whispered airily into my ear. "YES!" I moaned, "I miss your sweet taste, Marlene, please…" "Then your about to have a good time. Now watch." Marlene leaned back almost sitting on my hips as she began to finger fuck herself right above my erect member.

I knew she was having a hard time trying to reach around her protruding stomach so I decided to offer an alternate option, "Marlene, startle my face it'll be much easier. And please don't sit on my head again, it hurt last time." She giggled as she slid to my left side, "Are you sure Yuji?" Raising my hand, I cradled her face as best as I could, "Positive baby, "kissing her hard before she startled my head.

I inhaled deeply, filling my nostrils with Marlene's sweet cinnamon and vanilla scent, then let my tongue flick out and lick the full length of her clit, it tasted better than I remembered. She moaned as my breathing became heavy, lightly teasing her clit. I grinned before I kissed her clit softly and began gently tickling her clit, she gasped happily at the touch and closed her eyes tightly. Moving my tongue up and down Marlene's pleasure nub, never doing the same thing twice, sometimes a full out lick, other times my tongue slid side-to-side, when I began to feel her getting wet.

I tried a different stimulus: instead of using my tongue, I withdrew it back to my mouth and pursed my lips so that they were directly on her clit, rather than on the skin around it. I began to suck on the tiny piece of skin; it was loose enough that it just barely made it into my mouth before I let it pull itself back into her body. I wasn't sure how it would feel, but I hoped to all the Gods that it was something good for Marlene.

Apparently it was, the moans Marlene had been making in response to the pleasure she was getting became the loud moans of ecstasy. Soon enough I remembered I had hands, and subsequently brought my left up to grab Marlene's ass. I squeezed firmly, and started rubbing my hand along her ass cheeks. I put my tongue back on Marlene's clit, after having sucked on it for a good while, and started to crane my neck upward, dragging my tongue along with me, it wasn't a very far journey from Marlene's clit to the lips of her vagina.

I slid my tongue from her clit to her pussy lips, and was rewarded with another moan of ecstasy. Very gently, I pushed apart the lips of her vagina and thrust my tongue into her. If I thought it tasted good on the outside of her pussy, I couldn't even begin to describe how wonderful the inside tasted. It was so wet, everything was covered by a sweet tangy liquid that allowed my tongue to slide almost effortlessly in and out of her pussy. The entire time my hand groped and rubbed and caressed every part of skin I could reach, including her ass, her thighs and calf muscles, the lower part of her back, her sides, the under part of her breasts, and finally coming to a stop on her bulging stomach.

Using my fingers I stroked her stomach, while still licking her deeply. Her hand soon covered mine, while her moans became louder than ever, alerting me of how close she was to climax. I licked her harder and faster, searching for one spot in particular, I didn't know it's proper name and had never heard of it till our first time, but I knew it was there, the spot where pleasure was born. As my tongue finally slid over the sweet spot Marlene jerked in pleasure. I smiled to myself and ran around it for a while until Marlene came screaming my name, "YUJI!"

As I dropped my hand to stroke her back lightly I heard Marlene murmur my favorite sentence, "I love you Yuji." I kissed the inside of her thigh as she got up and re-straddled my hips mumbling back a lustful, "I love you too Marlene." She clenched my hand again and asked quietly, "You ready Yuji?" I could only smile as I replied, "Always."

I felt her grab my shaft and slid it into her wet pussy. She grinded against me making me immediately groan in pleasure. She went slowly for a bit, letting me get pleasure you can only get from the girl you love going slow on you. I was used to the speed she displayed whenever we were making love, but she went slowly until she knew I was ready for the speed she could inflict on me. She began bouncing slowly as I rotated my hips into her, grinding us together.

Our moans and groans mixed together as we both were taken away by wave after wave of passion. I could feel the muscles of my groin start working to cause my orgasm. I fought the feeling, trying to ignore it at first, and just focusing on how wonderful it felt to be inside Marlene again. At the same time, I felt a familiar sensation start to build up each time she dropped back onto my member going as far in as possible. I shifted my focus from trying to ignore my impending orgasm I knew was coming, to trying to cause Marlene to orgasm first so I wouldn't feel bad about not allowing her to climax.

Marlene threw her head back, her eyes closed, and started moaning my name wildly, almost as if it were a prayer. Her breathing was sharp and rapid, mine matched hers as I moaned her name as well. All of a sudden, I found that I couldn't stop it any longer. I desperately fought against the feeling, but it was as futile as trying to prevent myself from falling from the sky without anything to grab onto. Fortunately, the feeling in Marlene's pussy was so strong now that it was pulsing through my member as I trusted my hips up into her body to release my climax.

My cock shuddered violently as I released what felt like gallons of cum and sent it gushing up into Marlene's pussy, at the same time, the outside of my cock felt like it was being mercilessly buffeted by tidal-force ocean waves from all sides. I growled my release as Marlene moaned in happiness while she pulled me out of her and collapsed next to me on the bed.

**(End LEMON)**

"That… was…" Marlene gasped searching for the right word as she snuggled closer to me, while her feet tugged on the cover and her hand traced lightly on my chest. "I know," I murmured softly, deeply inhaling her scent as I raised my left arm to place it around her back so I could hold her even closer to me. As she raised up to get the blanket, I dropped my arm to where she would be laying down on my upper arm when she dropped back down.

When she came back towards me to lie back down, Marlene tugged the blanket up to our waists before finally cuddling back up against ma. Using my arm I pulled her closer to kiss the top of her head, and slowly began stroking her back with my fingers as she began to lightly trace small designs on my chest. "I love you Marlene," I murmured softly into her hair as she placed a light kiss on my chest, she looked at me lovingly as the fingers on my right hand began to lightly stroke her stomach. "I love you too Yuji, I don't know were I'd be without your-," she stopped mid sentence and dropped her hand to her stomach. I looked at her warily about to say something when a small movement caught my eye, very quietly I told Marlene, "Marlene… look, I can see one of them moving."

"It feels like all of them are moving. They must like having you stroke them through my stomach. It's not very comfortable though," she mused. I nuzzled my cheek against her forehead, "Sorry babe. I didn't mean to do that. At least I finally-," I stopped there as a sharp electric current rammed up my arm through the finger that was stroking Marlene's stomach. I managed to look down and saw a tiny bump connecting with the tip of my finger.

When the shock finally ended I jerked my hand away quickly, frightened that another shock was on it's way. "By Odin," I managed to gasp, my eyes still firmly placed on Marlene's stomach. "What the **FUCK** was that?" I snarled with fright. Marlene looked at me stupefied, "Yuji," she asked cautiously, "What are you talking about? First you were apologizing and trying to say something else, then your freezing up with this pained look on your face, finally you come out of it jerking your hand away from _our_ children as if they had just electrocuted you!"

I gawked stupidly at Marlene, "But babe, didn't you feel that? That last kick, it was full of power! Gods what if… what if they have…, Gods Marlene…, I'm sorry," I choked out with a mournful sob. "Yuji! Shh… its ok, it's ok," Marlene just repeated this over and over again as she stroked my hair and face. "What's worrying you Yuji? Tell me, I want to help you," she whispered softly into my ear, stroking my chest lightly. I took in a ragged breath, choking back a sob; I rasped out, "Marlene, when that kick connected with my finger… it felt as though I was having my heart re-started _again_. I'm afraid Marlene." "Of what Yuji," her soft voice questioned as she lay back down across my chest. "Of what I might have cursed our children with. What if they have the B-cells? Or a mutated form of the B-cells that is just as deadly?" I paused as I felt her tense slightly then continued, "And I'm afraid of losing you."

Marlene shifted into a sitting position, and began to stroke my face again, "Is that it?" I nodded slightly before turning my eyes away from her.

"Yuji, if it helps, I can kill some of those fears right now. You will _never_ lose me Yuji. I won't leave you for someone else, or because our children have the B-cells. The only way you will ever lose me is through old age," she paused placing her hand against my cheek, urging me to look at her. When I finally did she continued, "And even if our children do _have_ the B-cells or a mutated form of them, we don't know right _now_. We can always wait to truly find out weather or not they _do_ have them _later on_."

I smiled as she leaned foreword and kissed my forehead and cheek. When she leaned away she had a smile dancing on her lips as she continued to stroke my cheek. "Yuji, your going to have to shave soon." I smirked, "What? Not liking the whiskers Marlene?" She laughed happily, causing my nerves to calm down drastically, "No I like them, but they're making your face feel all prickly when ever I kiss you," she yawned, causing me to chuckle. "Come on baby, it's late and we need some sleep," I urged her as I felt a wave of sleep pass over me and my eye lids began to droop.

Eventually we fell asleep. Marlene lying on top of me as much as her stomach and my injuries would allow, holding my right hand tightly until we were both out cold. But that night, while everyone was passed out due to the pain medication they had gotten earlier or certain 'recreational activities', one of Boa's men sneaked into our room with a shot of poison and injected it directly into Marlene's womb, causing the birth of evil in me…

*****1 month time skip to Part 7 *****

**Pt. 7**

"_**Demon Talking"**_**/** '**Demon'/**

I stood silently before the only window in our room, staring absent-mindedly at the trees outside. I leaned on my crutch carefully to scratch at my short beard with my freshly un-casted left arm.

With a soft sigh, I tore my eyes away from the window and glanced at Marlene's sleeping form. I stared at her peaceful face, smiling as she clutched my pillow closer to her and mumbled my name softly. As quietly as I could, with my bare foot and casted leg, I limped over to the bed.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I smiled again as Marlene's hand grasped mine in a tight grip. I leaned over her sleeping form, causing our faces to be only inches apart. I glanced at her eyes to see them still closed with only the slightest twitching underneath the lids, I sighed again, "Still dreaming," I breathed in relief. Before Marlene had been poisoned she had been unlike any mother-to-be with mood swings, lack of sleep, and the pain of having our children mutilate her insides with strong kicks. But because of the poison Marlene slept longer than ever just because Karl said the poison had a fifty-fifty chance of harming the children, she felt every single inch of pain their kicks caused when she used to be able to just shrug off the feeling as if it were another gunshot wound, but worst of all was the fact that she was constantly afraid.

I didn't like seeing her in fear like this when she wanted to be strong for all of us.

I brushed my lips against her cheek, mentally growling every profanity I knew in every language I ever learned at whoever Boa had sent to poison Marlene, MY Marlene, my PREGNANT Marlene.

Marlene's eyes fluttered open as a yawn escaped her lips, and she stretched as much as she could. I smiled and murmured "Good morning beautiful. Have a good rest? Marlene closed her eyes again, humming contentedly, before replying, "Good morning Handsome. I did have a good rest. And a lovely dream too." I smirked knowing were this was going, "Oh. Will you tell me about it sweetheart?" Marlene rolled onto her back and gave me a sly smile. "Well it was about me and the one man I truly want to spend the rest of my life with." At this I smiled, knowing her words were true, I decided to play along, "Oh… and what is name maybe I know him." Marlene giggled, "His name is Yuji Kaido. I've known him for eight and a half months at least." 'Wow I didn't realize it had been that long,' "Yuji Kaido huh? I've never heard of him. Tell me a bit more about him." I joked lightly which caused Marlene to smile. "Well he's a few inches taller than me with reddish brown hair and dark hazel eyes. He was born on November 27th 1992, in Japan. In 2009 he was a gas station attendant that had to be cryogenically frozen because of something called B-cells. He stayed like that for twenty-two years before I met him."

I smiled as she continued, "On his first trip to Second Earth he stepped between me and a 'Blue' and saved my life. A month later, after saving my life many more times and only being able to return the favor once, he gave me the greatest piece of himself that I'd ever want." I leaned closer to her, causing our lips to brush together as I asked, "Oh, and what was that, my love?" She smiled as she replied softy, "You gave me your heart." Out lips pressed together, briefly but passionately, as we heard the boisterous laughs of our friends and comrades, in our living room, become deafeningly loud far a second as Karl darted into our room.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to interrupt, but it's time for me to cheek on Marlene again." I sighed and stepped away from the bed. But instead of going over to Marlene to begin her latest check-up, Karl put his equipment on the bed and walked over to me. Karl then placed his hand on my shoulder and whispered hurriedly, but quietly, into my ear, "Yuji. My men have notified me that Boa is going to try something, TODAY. And Yuji, they also notified me that Boa had forced one of them to inject the poison into Marlene's womb. They gave me fell details on who went with him, and several of the reasons why he was forced. He sent me a side note stating that he fully understands the consequences of this, and he will not stop you if you want to kill him for revenge."

I froze up for a moment, not knowing what to say or do, until Karl pulled away. I fixed on my coldest look and nodded sternly to Karl, before shuffling off to the bathroom. Once in the solitude of our bathroom, I broke down. I cried hard and long, but managed to keep the noise down by holding a towel to my face.

For once I was happy that Karl had forbidden Marlene to the bed until he was sure about the poisons. I couldn't imagine how she would react to seeing the 'Great-Hero-of-the-'Blue'- War' crying like a baby, again.

Once I had finally calmed down, I splashed my face and neck with cool water. "Come on Yuji, you've got to pull yourself together. If not for revenge, then for Marlene. No need to worry her more than she already is," I mumbled to myself. I sighed, then headed for the door, narrowly having my nose smashed into my skull by Marlene flinging the door open to heave out the contents of her stomach.

I shuddered violently, 'Gods I'll never get used to that,' I thought as I stood next to Marlene, holding her hair out of her face and stroking her back lightly. She leaned lightly against my legs so as not to topple me over, when she finally managed to stop being sick, and began to cry lightly.

"Shh…baby it's ok, I'm here, Shh…" I slowly pulled my fingers through her hair, humming a tune that was one of my favorites back in my time. After a while Marlene's crying had been reduced to light hiccups as she hummed with me, hearing her hum with me made me smile, 'It's been to long since we've done this together.'

Soon I decided to try another song that I secretly loved and knew Marlene loved too, only instead of humming it I was going to sing it.

**(Lyrics form Josh Turner's 'Your Man')**

"Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low. Put some music on that's soft and slow. Baby we ain't got no place to go, I hope you understand," I sung with a smile.

Marlene looked at me, her lips curling into a smile as I continued, "I've been thinking 'bout this all day long. Never felt a feeling quiet as strong. I can't believe how much it turns me on, just to be your man."

Marlene steadily got to her feet and embraced me tightly, my left hand going to the small of her back, as we sang together, "There's no hurry. Don't you worry. We can take OUR time. Come a little closer; let's go over, what I had in mind."

We began to shuffle in a tight circle as the song finally got to use. As we danced I sang again, "Baby lock the door and turn the lights down low. Put some music on that's soft and slow. Baby we ain't got no place to go, I hope you understand."

Marlene nuzzled her head under my chin and continued, "I've been thinking 'bout this all day long. Never felt a feeling quiet this strong," then allowed me to finish it as she clutched herself tighter to me, "I can't believe how much it turns me on, just to be your man."

Marlene leaned away from me as we sang together, "Ain't nobody, ever loved nobody. The way that I love you. We're alone now, you don't know how, long I've wanted to."

"Lock the door and turn the lights down low. Put some music on that's soft and slow. Baby we ain't got no place to go, I hope you understand," I smiled as I rubbed my cheek against the top of her head.

Marlene kissed my cheek lightly before she continued, "I've been thinking 'bout this all day long, never felt a feeling quiet this strong." I smiled and continued, "I can't believe how much it turns me on, just to be your man. I can't believe how much it turns me on, just to be your man." We revolved in a circle once more before finally coming to a halt.

I kissed Marlene's cheek and murmured, "You dance quiet well baby." Marlene smiled, "Thanks Yuji."

"Actually, both of you dance pretty good." "Just ask everyone here, and you both have great singing voices too." We jumped as we heard Karl and Taro from the door, turning slowly we saw they were right, as everyone was crowded around the bathroom door, staring at us in wonder. Marlene blushed madly as she squeaked and tried to hide behind me.

I sighed, "Taro, Karl give us a hand will you? I've got a little announcement to make." Their faces instantly hardened, as they nodded sternly and began to help Marlene and myself back to the bed. "No, just give me a chair, I'll need to be able to move fast, when the time comes." I looked at Karl, "Time for the casts to come off Karl."

Karl sighed as he pulled a small saw out of his equipment bag. "I figured you'd want me to take them off, but the shoulder stays put." I rolled my eyes, "Whatever just get these off."

As Karl began to saw the casts off, I got Taro, Gerard, and Franklin to come closer, "Taro, when Boa finally comes, I don't want you to interfere. I want you to stand near Marlene and protect her. Gerard, Franklin, I'm sorry but you guys are going to have to get Boa to come here, but before you go I want you to organize everyone in here to subdue his men if they try to 'join-in' on our fight. When you get back your to stand with Taro to protect Marlene. Karl… try to comfort Marlene for me, I don't want her freaking out while we're fighting." Karl just nodded as he got back to work on my leg cast.

To be continued…


	8. Part 6 7 The Pain The Announcment C

**Yuji's Proposal**

**Parts 6-7**

**The Pain and The Announcement**

**PART C**

"Talking" / "YELLING" / 'Thinking' / '_Sarcasm'_ / "St-uttering"/ "**VENOM**"/*** Time Skip*** / …_Flashback…_ / *'_Unconscious state_'*/**"**_**Demon Talking"**_**/** '**Demon'/**

**~Yuji's P.O.V. ~**

**Pt. 7**

"Yuji…," Marlene's soft voice caused me to turn my head towards her, a confused look adorning her beautiful face. "What's going on Yuji?" I bowed my head in sham, "I'm sorry baby, but it's time. We have to make our move before Boa does. He has to die today."

"Yuji go ahead and stand up," Karl said, breaking my concentration for a moment, 'That was fast.' With Taro's help I stood up as Karl began to open the cast enough for me to get my leg out. Upon seeing the scar were the Spring Worm's horn went in, many of our friends swore aloud, causing me to look down and cringe, 'It's way worse than I thought it was.'

Testing it out a bit, I wobbled over to Marlene and cupped her face in my hand, leaning down to where our faces were a foot apart, "Marlene, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I was worried about you. Plus trying to keep Ookami No Akuma –Sama in check was and is very tiresome," I added as I remembered what my insane anger released when we found out Marlene had been poisoned. "Are you going to use him? Or whatever help he decides to give?" Marlene asked in a terrified voice, I smirked and rubbed my thumb over her cheek, before leaning forwards and whispering, "Only if you want me to."

Marlene pressed her cheek against mine and whispered back, "Only to keep yourself from getting killed, but if he cheats then go all out." I nodded, "Ok, give me thirty seconds to talk to him. I need to make sure our friends don't get hurt while we protect our mate and unborn cubs." Marlene kissed me on the lips causing our friends, that didn't know we were an 'item', to gasp, "Yuji, your talking like him again." I blinked at Marlene, "Again?" Marlene just smiled, "Yes. Now you better go talk with Ookami No Akuma –Sama, let him know what's about to happen."

I nodded and went back to the chair, "Karl I'm going to need both arms, I need to talk to _him_, make sure he doesn't interfere or slaughter everyone in the room." Karl nodded in understanding as he began to make quick work of the cast on my right arm.

When my arm was finally free I stood up again and flexed my arm, 'Almost as good as new,' "Alright everyone listen up." The room went deathly quiet as everyone's eyes fell on me, "I'm about to do something extremely stupid and dangerous. I don't want you to make a single move until I'm back to normal. Then Franklin and Gerard are going to strategically place you around the room for Marlene's safety before they go off to get Boa and his '_friends_'. I will tell you now, we suspect Boa might do something, if he does _I_ will be the one to confront him. No one else is to do this, your jobs are to make sure his '_friends_' don't intervene when I do. I can't take all of them at once if it turns into a fight," they all nodded their agreements.

I soon got into an uncomfortable crouch as I began to meditate, trying to go to the darkest part of my mind that was created by my insanity; caused by the B-Cells, and my anger; caused by Boa poisoning Marlene and risking my children's lives. The place where I now housed a powerful Akuma or Demon. The home of who, Marlene and I, call publically Ookami No Akuma –Sama, giving him the honorific suffix because of my heritage. By ourselves with Taro, Karl, Gerard, and Franklin; Wolf Demon.

I glanced at Marlene one last time before I made the wolf symbol in front of me and entered his dark realm…

**(Ookami No Akuma's Realm)**

'**Ahh. So your awake now human? Finally decide to visit your guest?'**, was the first thing I heard him chuckle as I came to. I stood then looked into his towering blood red eyes. 'I'm not in the mood now Ookami. There is danger fast approaching, that could harm _our_ mate and unborn cubs,' I thought calmly since words were not needed between us whenever I was here.

I was answered with silence, 'Ookami –Sama?'

'**ROAR!,'** was his answer. I could sense every bit of anger in it as his blood red eyes narrowed and steadily trained on me.

The sound ripped forth from his throat, making the ground shake with its intensity and volume. While the places where his saliva hit, erupted into giant walls of eerie blue flames. I barely flinched as I had expected this from him.

He then closed his eyes, as if in pain, as he began to snarl, as he transformed, from his towering Wolf form, with his ten tails waving behind him in fury, to a form he found was more suitable to talk to me especially when he wished to visit 'our' mate. When the snarling stopped, Ookami opened his eyes and stepped foreword to where I could see him in the light of the fires near me.

His human form always looked like me, but with great differences. His eyes kept their animalistic shape and their demonic blood red color. His teeth weren't like a human's, they were like that of a wolf, only now visible since his face was in an evil snarl. His body was marred by scars that he had received before his mind joined with mine. His tails twitched in irritation at the news as he finally stopped before me.

I tilted my head in a bow, 'Ookami –Sama.' He waved his hand at me, **'You don't have to bow to me like that any more human. As of today, because of this news of ill luck you've brought me, I'm declaring us brothers. You should count yourself lucky it is a great honor to be called or claimed as the brother of an Akuma such as myself.' **'I thank you for that, but if we are truly brothers now then stop calling me and everyone around me, our mate included, _human_. It's demeaning, and its annoying Marlene greatly.' I thought with sincerity and anger, being called _human_ by Ookami pissed me off as much as being called _sleeper_ by Boa, even if there was a difference in how it was used towards me.

'**Of course. My apologies brother…Yuji, I didn't know our mate didn't like that.' **As I was about to say something, he made a jumping motion as he remembered something, **'I almost forgot, now that we are brothers, not only do you have better control over me and my powers, you will be granted the chance to grow my tails on your human body, and the greatest opportunity, rarely offered to humans such as yourself, to sign The Contract of The Wolf. Which allows you even more control over me and my powers.'**

I stood there in shock and amazement as Ookami snapped his fingers, causing a humongous black scroll with a blue flame design to appear next to him. With a wave of his hand he made the scroll unroll before him, showing a blood red border around a plain white area, waiting for me to sign it. I eyed the scroll in curiosity, remembering some of the stories of old about demons allowing their humans hosts to sign contracts with them to give them their powers, but all of the stories were set back when every man wielded a katana and roamed over Japan helping villagers with bandits. Sensing my curiosity and uncertainty about what to do, Ookami answered my unasked question. **'All you have to do is draw blood on one of your fingers, rub them together so as to press them all on the white area, then just write your name. You must write your name as your heritage allows, it will not work otherwise. I'm sorry there's no other way for you to do this.'**

I nodded then stepped foreword biting my thumb hard enough to draw blood. I rubbed the tips of my fingers together as he instructed before placing them to the page. Slowly taking my hand away I saw five bloody fingerprints, causing Ookami to nod in admiration as he said, **'Now all you have to do is sign your name as it was given to you by your heritage. Then we will truly be brothers, by claim, contract and soon by tails.' **I chuckled, 'Just make sure you give Marlene a head's up before you give me tails. She might have something to say about that.' I said as I put my thumb back to my mouth to make it bleed again.

I placed my thumb back to the page and began to write: 祐二街道 (Yuji Kaido). As I pulled my hand away again the contract began to glow a brilliant shade of crimson before it disappeared, 'Is that it?' I asked incredulously. **'To tell the truth I'm not sure. You are the first human ever allowed to sign my contract. I have an idea, let's see if you can wield my power now, without my help. Try to conjure a ball of flame in your hand.'**

I stared at Ookami for a moment before shrugging and holding my hand in front of me and began to visualize a tennis ball sized ball of blue flames. After ten seconds of visualizing this, it finally appeared in my hand much to mine and Ookami's astonishment, **'Amazing…'** he mumbled. **'Now try to throw it away.'** I grinned, 'ok. Catch!,' I shouted as I threw it at him, faster than I've ever been able to throw anything before.

I smirked soon after, he barely caught it. 'Boa's not going to have a chance against us now brother.' He nodded as he banished the ball, **'That we won't. If you don't mind I'd like to see our mate before your fight. I haven't been able to see her for a while and I wish to thank some of your friends for their help.'** I blinked in surprise, 'Uh… ok. Just don't forget to warn Marlene about the tails and not to call anyone human.' He bowed his head, something that surprised me even more, **'I thank you brother…Yuji, I will not take long.'** This was the last thing I heard before he began to take control of my body to see Marlene as I felt an unfamiliar tendril of awareness enter my mind…

**(Yuji and Marlene's Bedroom)**

**~Ookami No Akuma's P.O.V. ~**

I opened my host's, and now brother's, eyes and cracked his neck, **'Gods brother your neck is so stiff.'** I heard his laughter as he simply answered, 'You just haven't been _me_ for a while is all brother. Now go to Karl and-,' **'Karl? Which one is Karl?'** My brother sighed patently, 'He's,… he's who you would call _Human of Medicine_. He's the one that patched me up when our mate and I were attacked sometime before you showed up.' **'Ahh.'**

I rolled my host's shoulders and turned to this Karl, _**"Human of Medicine. I wish to thank you for helping my host for so long. And for taking care of our mate."**_ Karl looked frightened and surprised as he sputtered, "Y-your welcome Ookami –Sama," he bowed slightly causing me to frown, _**"Stop groveling. I've relieved my host from doing such a thing, so you don't have to do such a thing Karl." **_This freaked him out, hearing an Akuma such as myself call him by name.

'Before you make him have a heart attack apologize for frightening him then go on to Gerard and Franklin. The _Pilots of the Grappler machine_,' my brothers angry voice reprimanded me, causing me to sigh. **'Fine brother.'** 'Thank you.' _**"I did not mean to frighten you Karl. I'm sorry." **_Before he could say anything else I turned to the ones called Gerard and Franklin. _**"Pilot and Co-pilot of the Grappler machine?" **_ I asked uncertainly not sure which was which as I flicked something like a semi – transparent version of my tails. "I –I'm the p-p-pilot," one of them sputtered in fear, 'That's Gerard.' _**"Gerard, I thank you for helping my host and our mate." **_He looked at me in surprise like Karl had, "No problem Ookami –Sama, it was an honor to help," I bowed my head in respect.

I then turned to the one that would be Franklin, _**"Franklin, I also wish to thank you for helping us, and for still helping us when my host was in doubt." **_ Franklin was a different matter entirely, he looked at me with a fear worse than Karl's as he whimpered "No problem Ookami No Akuma –Sama." I rolled my host's eyes then shook his head before turning to, 'This is Taro. He's like me with the exception of being a host for an Akuma. Boa would call him _sleeper_ but you would call him,… uh…,' I chuckled, _**'Human of B-Cells?'**_ 'Yeah that's it.'

I held out my host's left hand before he hissed, 'Other hand,' quickly making me switch hands. _**"Human of B-Cells. You, I wish to thank the most. When my host wished to escape from this time and talk to someone of his time, he would come to you. I can tell you are both good friends, and wish to be counted as your friends as well,"**_ I said as sincerely as possible making his eyes bulge in surprise, 'Smile brother, it lets people know you're serious about it.' **'How?'** My brother sighed again and instructed, 'Curve up the corners of your mouth. A little more, there you go.' **'Thank you brother.'**

Taro looked at my hand then at my face before cautiously taking my hand, then shaking it sternly. "Not a problem at all Ookami –Sama. Yuji and I were born and raised in Japan at the same time, so I know how he feels."

He leaned closer and whispered, "You do realize that the only reason Franklin is terrified of you is because we can all see your eyes and tails. Plus your making Yuji's teeth look sharper and made his k-nine's look more wolf like." I considered this for a moment before bowing my head slightly, _**"Thank you for letting me know this Taro –Sama. Before I go, I knew your ancestor Itachi Katana, from many years ago, when a sword was the most popular weapon of choice. He was a great man that protected many a village from bandits, and helped me once. Then one day we had to fight each other, but we were like friends and would not harm the other. Until his emperor showed up with his army and forced him to kill me. Even then he didn't."**_

This made his eyes widen, _**"Though he did give me a large scar across my chest, that seemed like a fatal blow, and told me to 'play dead' until his emperor left. For that I thank him, and you because you look so much like him. Be proud of your heritage for Itachi Katana was a great man and a great hero. And I'm glad I get to continue my friendship with him through you."**_

Taro bowed his head, "I am honored to continue your friendship with him, and I am honored to learn something new about him. I thank you Akuma –San."

I just shook his hand once more before turning to our mate, and stepped closer, _**"Mate."**_ She gave me the most wonderful smile in the world, "Ookami. It's nice to see you again." I smiled at her, _**"And you. Your Yuji is quite refusive sometimes when it comes to getting out for a while."**_ She laughed making both my host and I sigh, "I'll make sure to talk to him about that. Now," her face turned serious, "he did tell you about Boa didn't he?" I nodded, _**"Yes, he did,"**_ 'Gods I almost forgot, your to stay out of the fight until I need your help.'** 'Thanks for just now telling me.'**

"_**He has even told me I am to stay out of it until called upon. Is this true?" **_"It is, but don't worry I told Yuji that if he can't do it with out your help then to let you take over." 'No she didn't!' I laughed at him, **'I can tell brother. Our mate isn't all that good at lying.' **He sighed, _**"You won't have to worry about that now. I've -." **_'Don't tell her right now!', he hissed, 'I don't want anyone but Marlene to know about this. I'll tell her later when we're alone.' **'Fine brother.'** "You've what?" I sighed he wasn't going to make this easy on me, _**"He asked me to not talk about it quite yet. Plus I fear it is time for me to return to where I was."**_

She frowned, causing me to smile and put a finger to her head to push the frown from her face. She smiled at me for that, _**"Before I go though, I wish to ask one thing of you." **_ She cocked an eyebrow, "What is it Ookami?" _**"One kiss."**_ She looked surprised, "Ok, Ookami." _**"Thank you," **_I whispered as I captured her lips gently. A minute later I heard, 'Ok. That's enough, time for you to wait for my pitiful cries for help.' I smirked **'Would you like me to release her lips?'** He blushed, 'No I haven't been able to kiss her all that much lately with out getting interrupted.' I nodded in understanding, **'Ok brother. I will wait for your call.'**

I slowly began to trade places with my brother's mind until I was back in my realm. Sighing I decided to wait for my brother's call for help…

**~Yuji's P.O.V. ~**

When I felt Marlene's lips against mine I relaxed muscles I didn't know I had tensed. Slowly I put a halt on the kiss and pulled away. I smiled at Marlene, "Hi." Marlene blinked in surprise then answered with a smile, "Hi."

"I'll talk to you later about what he was going to tell you," **'Don't forget about the tails brother. I completely forgot to tell her about them, and I can't keep them off of you for much longer.'** My eyes widened in horror, "Marlene, Ookami is, is giving me his tails for this body. He was supposed to tell you about them but since it's connected to what I'll tell you about later, he begged me to inform you about them and that he can't hold off their growth for much longer. I hope you don't mind." To say she was surprised was an understatement.

"Tails? Just like his?" Her tone questioned my sanity, making me wince, "Yes. Ten wolf tails just like his. Like I said though it's connected to what he was going to tell you, so I'll enlighten you about it later." Marlene nodded calmly, before I turned my attention to Gerard and Franklin. "Gerard, Franklin. It's time, organize everyone here then get Boa and his 'friends'. Franklin I'm sorry but you should change your pants before you go." I added as I noticed just how frightened Franklin had been of Ookami.

He glanced down then swore. Looking back at me he asked uncertainly, "Yuji you got a pair of pants I can borrow?" I sighed then jerked my head towards our closet, "Go nuts." I brought my attention back to everyone as Franklin darted into our closet, "I'd like to thank all of you for not doing anything while Ookami No Akuma –Sama was here. Knowing him, the slightest movement would have meant danger to him and there would have been a blood bath in here." **'I would not!'** he protested loudly, **'Because of the contract I can't hurt anyone you don't want me to hurt. And I should warn you now it's going to be quite painful when these tails grow out, soon, so I suggest you sit down. NOW!' **

I began to fell a tight pain below my lower back as he said this, "Taro! Help!" I grunted in pain as I heard the fabric of my pant rip open as the first of my ten tails came forth. The floor was rushing closer to my face, before Taro caught me and placed me on my side, as I began to moan in more pain as the second came forth. 'Brother, can't you help with the pain?' I begged in a pitiful voice as I groaned louder when the third came forth, I could easily tell the pain was increasing.

'**I'm trying, I might not be able to help until the sixth or seventh arrives.'** Tears escaped the corners of my eyes while I whimpered in greater pain as the fifth came out, 'Gods, please brother. If you're going to do, something do it now! The sixth is coming out NOW.' **'I'm trying!' **He told me frantically,** 'But everything I've tried isn't working. For all I know your supposed to go through this without my help. If that's the case I'm sorry brother. For everything.' **I screamed in agony as the eight finished extending out, allowing the ninth to begin its growth. 'Don't you start that with me!' I yelled furiously at him, 'I'm not dead yet.'

'**Gomen, brother, I didn't mean it like that.'** I panted as the ninth finally finished growing, steadily getting on my hands and knees, 'I know. I'm sorry I yelled at you. That was just the pain talking not me.' Feeling the sudden twinges of pain signal that the tenth and final tail was beginning to grow in. **'Brother, borrow my vocals. You will need to roar like an Akuma for this one to fully have control over me and my powers.'** I nodded my head, 'Alright brother, and thank you again, for everything.'

As the final pains of growth kicked in I began to cry tears of blood and screamed, loudly, and painfully, until a full-blooded demonic roar came forth.

"ARRRGGGHHH!_** ROAR!"**_

I collapsed on the floor panting heavily as my tails twitched impatiently above me, "Taro help him up," Marlene's soft voice instructed. **'No! You must get up yourself or the contract will be broken and both of us will be killed. It is a bad sign of weakness for an Akuma to have a weak host.'** I nodded weakly, "Don't come near me, I can do it myself." "But Yuji!" Marlene began to protest, my eyes half lidded with pain. "I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" I roared, "I'm NOT going to let myself be killed because someone helped me stand up from the pain this caused."

I slowly pushed myself to stand before everyone; a light sheen of sweat covered my face from this simple action. I panted heavily as I stood stock still in front of everyone's frozen gaze, my shoulders heaved with intensity as I glanced around the room, struggling to keep my balance, but not needing to because of my new tails. "I might look weak now," I paused taking a deep breath, feeling Ookami's healing powers rush through me, "Soon I won't be the helpless little Yuji you all know me as, or knew me as. Because of Ookami –Sama, I'm a new man." I looked at them for a moment before walking over to the bed and sat down on the edge, "Once we are all here I plan on doing something that will rock everyone to their cores. Plus Marlene and I have an announcement to make."

I felt a bead of sweat roll down my neck, and looked at the group of people standing next to the bathroom. "Someone get me a towel," I mumbled as I began to see if I really could control Ookami's powers in this world and not just in my mind. 'Brother I'm going to see if your power still works for me. Exact same way I did in your realm,' I accepted the towel that was handed to me and proceeded to wipe my face off. 'How do I cancel it out like you did?' **'Simple. Just clench your hand into a fist and it will banish the flames.'**

I turned to Marlene a grin plastered on to my face, "You want to see something cool?" Marlene looked at me, sensing the mischievous side of me coming out, soon her face matched mine, "What the hell, why not." I turned to everyone then bellowed, "You guys want to see some awesome shit?" They looked at each other then said, simultaneously "Why not."

I stood up and moved, so I was closer to Marlene, and so everyone could get a better view. I placed my hand, palm up, in front of me again. I closed my eyes and visualized the same tennis ball sized blue fire ball in my hand, only opening my eyes when I felt it's heat in my hand and heard everyone's surprised gasp. 'Ookami, what would happen if I let Marlene touch or hold this?' I asked eyeing Marlene's hand come closer, shaking slightly.

He thought for a second then replied surly, **'If you let her touch it, our mate will have a temporary mental connection with us. If you let her hold it, we three will share a mental connection for a lifetime.'** I nodded, 'I will let her touch it then we will ask her if she wishes to share her thoughts with us for a lifetime. If she does then I will let her hold it. If she doesn't then I will banish it and go on having every day as a surprise between us.'

"Yuji…" her soft voice made me smile at her, "can I touch it? Is that what you were asking him about? If I could touch it?" I chuckled at her, "Yes I was, it's safe don't worry. Oh and don't jerk your hand away until I tell you. Ok?" "Alright Yuji." Her fingers reached forward greedily allowing me to get the fireball within her reach. When she touched it she gasped in wonder, 'It's so warm, and it doesn't hurt at all.' I heard her murmur in her thoughts, I laughed in my own making her look at my smiling face. 'Yuji? Can you really hear my thoughts?' I smiled wider and nodded my head, 'We both can Marlene.' **'And I think it's quite fun having another voice to talk with besides his.'** I feigned injury, 'That hurts brother.' Marlene laughed.

'**Actually, it's supposed to be a good thing for one reason. I had a theory which has now been proven correct; now that our mate is mentally connected with us temporarily I can sense your children.'** That shut me up and made Marlene look at Ookami as if he were sent by the Gods. 'What are you talking about brother?' I demanded harshly, 'You can sense them? All three of them?' He laughed at us,** 'Not just the three of them but the others as well.'** I started, and tried to invade his mind to find out what he was talking about, earning me a huge, hard, fist in my face. **'Try that again and I'll make sure you'll never be able to reproduce with our mate again.'**

I paled at the thought, a small bead of blood trickled out of my nose, 'You wouldn't.' He flashed a wicked grin my way and raised a clawed hand, **'Try me.'** Marlene laughed reminding me that she was with us in our minds. **'Which brings us back to business, don't you think brother?'** I sighed then nodded, 'Of course. Marlene, I'm going to guess you don't mind having our minds like this right now, right?'

Marlene smiled at me, 'I do like it Yuji, it seems…fun.' I kissed her forehead gently, 'What do you think about having this connection for the rest of our lives?' Marlene's smile dropped, 'What?' **'He means how would you like it if we three could mentally chat with each other, no matter how great the distance is, for the rest of both of your lives.'** Marlene's mouth turned from a frown into a surprised "o".

"Marlene," I spoke aloud, "if you want to pull your hand away, now's your chance." **'If you wish to make the bond permanent, then you must hold the fire ball. But only if you want to make this permanent.'** 'Will it harm our children Yuji?' she asked softly, causing me to look at Ookami, **'I'm not sure. Maybe we should not do this now brother. It can wait, for another time.' **I nodded, 'I agree. There's no way in hell that I'm harming our children.' I looked at Marlene, 'Take your hand off now Marlene, it's getting close to Gerard and Franklin heading off to get Boa. I'm going to need all the strength I can get.' She nodded, 'Ok Yuji,' she turned to Ookami and too much of both of our surprise, hugged him, 'It was nice to see you Ookami.'

'**And you my…our Marlene,'** he murmured, returning her embrace. I smiled then kissed Marlene's forehead, 'Just in case I don't get a chance to say this later Marlene, I love you.' She smiled and kissed my cheek and whispered, 'I love you too Yuji. You and the children, no matter how many we have together.' She kissed my cheek again then said 'See you later Ookami. Bye baby.' She kissed me once more before removing her hand from the small ball of fire. **'See you soon brother,'** Ookami laughed as I left after Marlene.

My eyes snapped open as I felt a cold pack on my face, "What the hell Karl!" I hissed painfully as he carefully removed it from my face, "Sorry man, but while Marlene was touching the fire ball, you just suddenly flinched and next thing we know is we're hearing your nose crack then see it move to the side in a bad angle with a shit load of blood spewing out."

"Oh," I murmured, wincing slightly as Karl pressed the cold pack to my nose again. "Look Karl I know how to fix it, just give me an unsharpened pencil and I'll do the rest." Karl looked at me like I was crazy, "You sure Yuji?" I rolled my eyes then sighed, "Positive."

To my luck he HAD a pencil, "And Karl you are going to want to clean this after I'm done with it." With my right hand I gripped my nose and with my left I held the pencil in my nostril. Taking a deep breath through my mouth, I pulled my nose straight out with my hand and the pencil, the crack sounded throughout the room, closely followed by a louder crack as I used the pencil to shift my nose to the right, to completely straighten it.

"FUCK," I shouted hoarsely as I removed the pencil quickly, and held my nose again as more blood came out. I sneezed hard, once, causing a large glob of blood to come out, and stem the flow.

"Yuji are you ok?" Marlene's voice asked tentivly as I reached for the towel I used earlier, a tail twitching lightly at her touch. I groaned at the feeling, forcing myself to stay calm as I answered, "Yeah I'm fine Marlene. It just hurt worse than last time is all." "Last time?" Karl asked as he took his half-way covered in blood pencil back from me. I sighed, "That's a story for another time, right now I need to know where Gerard is."

Karl and Taro looked at each other uneasily, as I felt Ookami's healing powers rush through my face easing the pain in my nose. "He's already left to get Boa. They left before your nose got broken."

"Shit," I murmured silently. "Alright, somebody toss me a pair of light pants and a light shirt, I'm freezing my balls off," I asked as I sat calmly, but slightly frustrated, on the side of the bed.

Marlene put a comforting hand on my arm, as I rubbed the dried blood away from my nose, causing me to smile at her. Eventually one of our men came back to the room, holding my old sleeper program cloths, making Taro and I visually tense, claiming it was the only thing 'light' they could find.

I sighed as I pulled it on, causing Marlene to secretly eye me thoughtfully. As I began to pull the pants on I realized it would be near impossible to do with my tails out. 'Brother, mind giving me a hand with this?' I questioned Ookami sourly as I heard his thrumming mind chuckle.

I growled painfully as my tails merged into one, and winced as the one tail merged with my back leaving a large tail shaped scar up the center of my back. I sighed and finished pulling on the clothes, whimpering slightly when the fabric of the shirt rubbed against the center of my back.

After an hour of gathering my energy, while chatting lightly with everyone, I managed to slide Marlene's ring off her finger and into my pocket without her or anyone else noticing. 'She'll understand,' I thought calmly as Marlene leaned against me with a tired yawn, making me smile again.

"Am I boring you with all this small talk Marlene?" She smiled at me and shook her head. "No, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night, since my insides were getting pulverized," she joked with a light tone that worried me. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten Karl to give you something if you were in pain." Marlene gave me a short bark-like laugh as she pointed to herself and said, "Stubborn bitch, remember."

I laughed softly as I squeezed her hand lightly, "Stubborn, yes. Bitch, never. All you need to know is that I love you and will do anything to keep you well, ok?" She just smiled as she leaned harder against me, as we all heard loud voices outside our home, and whispered, "I know, and Yuji try not to do anything stupid while your fighting Boa, ok?" I nodded as I glared at the door, "Alright. I need to concentrate now baby, so please stay calm during the fight, no matter what, I love you."

Marlene squeezed my hand once more, as I moved to stand up and allow Taro to stand next to her, "I'll try Yuji, I love you too," she murmured softly as Gerard and Franklin rushed into the room, Franklin standing near Marlene's feet as Gerard came up to me and whispered hurriedly into my ear, "Boa's almost here, with all of his 'friends'. He's armed and plans on fighting you with a knife. I hope to Odin that you know how to fight with one."

As Gerard stood next to Franklin and Karl sat near Marlene, I turned around sharply and began to dig through our bedside table for my knife in its sheath and a belt to hold it on. Just as my hand reached both Marlene stopped me, "No Yuji. Don't use it." I cursed lightly under my breath as I looked at Marlene, my fingers just barely touching the handle of my knife. "Why not! Tell me why he should be armed and I shouldn't, especially since you don't want me doing anything stupid!" I shot back with a frustrated tone. She glared at me forcing me to calm down, "Because I don't want you to use that particular blade Yuji." I stared at her as though she had grown another head, "What do you mean Marlene? Her glare softened into a smile, "Bottom drawer Yuji. That's what I mean."

My jaw dropped as I quickly glanced between Marlene and the bottom drawer. "You're going to let me use _that_? You'll actually let me use your blade? Are you sure?" Marlene just smiled as I slammed the drawer that held my knife closed and quickly dropped to my knees, a joyous smile upon my face as I opened the drawer and carefully pulled out Marlene's knife belt, with her standard issue Ka-bar.

I tenderly pulled it from its sheath to inspect it and make sure it was sharp which, to my astonishment, it was. "You sly devilish fox you!" I eased the knife back into its sheath as I stood up and kicked the drawer shut. She laughed as she pointed at herself again, "Stubborn pregnant woman that gets bored when not doing anything involving weapons. Remember Yuji, we've already discussed this."

My attention went back to the door as the voices of Boa Edwards and all of his 'friends' came closer. "Right," I mumbled, "how can I forget? Stay calm Marlene." I began to fumble with the belt, trying to get it fastened around my waist as quickly as possible. After several tries and using some of Marlene's favorite choice words, I finally heard sharpshooter pilot, Boa Edwards loud rambunctious voice remind me of what must be done, "Hey guys! Look likes the _sleeper_ had some more friends waiting for us after all."

As he laughed like an idiot, Taro tried his very best to shut Boa up and wound his pride, "Boa, just shut up. And stop laughing like the jackass you are." I smiled at Taro as we bumped fists while Karl murmured "Burn bitch." Thinking Boa wouldn't be able to to have a come back I got ready to call them in here, but was quickly stopped when I heard Boa's next words, "SHUT YOUR FUCKING TRAP _SLEEPER_! I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

I began to growl evilly with Ookami's vocals as my eyesight took on a blood red glint, I thought, 'Oh FUCK NO HE DIDN'T!'

Not being able to control my temper, and not wanting to let Ookami out on accident, I snarled out evilly as a violent red glow surrounded me, "WE'RE IN HERE, BOA SHUT YOUR THRICE DAMNED GODS FORSAKEN MOUTH IF YOU WANT TO LIVE ANOTHER SECOND!" "Yuji chill the hell out man! Or he'll see you've got a secret weapon to use against his sorry ass," Taro hissed at me in an agitated whisper, causing me to force myself to slow my breathing and heart rate back to normal. Right as I got back to normal, Boa stepped through the door to our room.

Boa let his eyes casually scan over everyone's head's, since he towered over them at 6' 7", he stopped his search at Marlene, as she glared daggers at him. His face instantly contorted into fury as he sharply turned around and grabbed a man by the collar of his short and practically threw him towards us. When the man landed on the floor Karl rushed to his side, and helped him up. As my eyes locked with Boa's, I purposely stepped between his path and line of sight to Marlene, making him smirk evilly at my as I gripped Marlene's knife tighter, preparing myself for his attack with a minor crouch. Boa slowly moved to the front of the group that had gathered for our support, stopping just feet away from me. Folding his arms across his broad chest, our eyes still locked, I thought I saw sadness flash in his eyes, then he boldly stated, "Well _sleeper_, we're all here now, just like you wanted. So tell us what you want to tell us. All you have to worry about is whether or not we'll be reasonable about how we react."

I glared at him a minute longer, as I finally relaxed and dropped my grip from Marlene's knife. Taking a step back, I pat out, "Fine." Turning towards Marlene, still tensed and expecting an attack, I motioned for Taro to move aside as I stepped towards the bed allowing some of Ookami's senses to heighten my own.

Grabbing a hold of Marlene's hand and squeezing it firmly I simply started, "Marlene is pregnant, and it's my child, I won't deny it, and I won't disclaim the simple honest truth that I'm damned happy about it, we both are." I turned facing everyone, Marlene still gripping my hand as my eyes trained on Boa's hulking form, a very pissed off look on his face. Keeping my eyes on Boa as I pulled my hand from Marlene's grasp and shoved it into the pocket that held Marlene's ring. Before I pulled it out I said quite loudly over the small pockets of chit-chat that erupted in our room, "And now I'm going to do something I should have done four and a half months ago."

To be continued…


	9. Part 6 7 The Pain The Announcment D

**Yuji's Proposal**

**Parts 6-7**

**The Pain and The Announcement**

**PART D**

"Talking" / "YELLING" / 'Thinking' / '_Sarcasm'_ / "St-uttering"/ "**VENOM**"/*** Time Skip*** / …_Flashback…_ / *'_Unconscious state_'*/**"**_**Demon Talking"**_**/** '**Demon'/**

**~Yuji's P.O.V. ~**

**Pt. 7**

I turned towards Marlene pulling my fist out of my pocket and knelt before her making the whole room go deathly quite. As I raised my hand, palm up, before Marlene, I smiled quickly at her as she shot a glance at her ring in my hand, to her left hand, back up to my face, as I began, "Marlene Angel, I'm not doing this because your carrying my child, I'm doing this because I love you, and you love me. You're the love of my life since I've woken up to this new Earth, and I promise," 'again' I added with a cheery thought as I took her hand with my own, ready to slide the ring on, "to keep loving you till the day we die. Will you marry me Marlene?"

All eyes went to Marlene as her jaw dropped and a tear fell out of her eye. Faster then ever, Marlene grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me into a mind-blowing kiss. When she pulled back for air she smiled at the dazed look I had glued to my face before murmuring, "Again I say yes." Louder, as she pushed her finger through the ring and rested her left hand against my face allowing the cooled ring to press lightly against my cheek, she said, "Yes Yuji, I will."

As Marlene was pulling me into another kiss, Boa's voice bellowed out above the cheers of congratulations and wishes for happiness, "So that's it huh _sleeper_? You and your little bitch tell us you're getting married, and she's baring your _spawn_? With out telling them what _My_ men did, to make it so important that _everyone_ was here? Well I'll tell them and I'll fully admit we did it to."

As he turned to everyone, pointing an accusing finger at us, I murmured to Marlene, "This is what I wanted him to do. It will give me full cause to kill him." Marlene simply nodded her head murmuring a soft, "I understand Yuji, I love you," as I turned around and faced Boa's back, praying to the Gods I had the strength to kill him.

"A month ago I had two of my men sneak into this house, into this very room and inject a deadly little poison into Marlene. As you can see, the man that I threw over here failed to do his job properly, so as soon as I'm done with these two the other man I sent, with this sack of gutless shit, Robert Shadows, and I will deal with him and his family, painfully."

Taro and Karl had to hold me back to keep me from rushing Boa as I shouted, "YOU BASTARD! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Boa slowly turned to face me, as he drew his knife, another voice called out, "No! Don't hurt my family Boa, please! Leave my woman and unborn son out of this!"

I looked at the owner of the voice just as Boa did, seeing Gerard and Franklin holding him back as a stream of tears flowed down his face. Boa stepped in front of the man as I tried to yank away from Taro and Karl as another man stepped forward from Boa's group, grinning mincingly at me as Boa stood in front of the man being held back by Gerard and Franklin. "Why should I half-pint? It'd just be one less weakling and bitch breeder to re-populate with."

Boa's words swam around the room, the silence they caused was deafening, as all eyes fell on the defenseless man, he sagged into a crying heap at Gerard's feet. Gerard got onto his knees and began patting the man on the back and murmured in a comforting tone, his Australian accent showing, "It's alright mate. After Yuji takes on these two bastards down we'll all make sure your family stays safe from their subordinates."

Faster than anyone other than I could see Boa had his knife in a tight hammer grip as he began to slash towards Gerard and the man, with a powerful downward arc. I acted faster than I ever could because of Ookami, and my personal drive to protect people, and ripped myself from Taro and Karl's grip and dashed in front of Boa as he completed half of his arc down, only to be stopped by me, as Ookami's strength ran through me. My hand wrapped firmly around Boa's large wrist, the other pushing against his chest, not enough to throw him across the room, but enough to knock the wind out of him.

I glared at him, my eyes glowed blood red. "Leave him out of this Boa. Your fight is with me and no one else, and once **I** take you down," I snarled out at Boa, I flashed my gaze over to his glaring friend, "Your next Robert."

As Boa looked at my eyes and my elongated teeth, he visually tensed and tried to step back, but the amount of strength I was using hit one of his pressure points and paralyzed him to the spot. "They said you were strong because of the B-Cells, but not this strong," he spat out. I roared evilly as I grabbed him by the throat and raised him into the air, "Who's _'They'_ you son of a bitch? ANSWER ME!" With that I threw him at his comrade, Robert Shadows, with a very pissed off snarl, as it toppled them both over, sending Boa's knife mere feet away from me.

When Boa got into a sitting position, with Robert's help, he stupidly tried to go for his knife, earning him a good boot in the face from Taro. "BACK!" I barked at Taro as he tried to get the knife first. Leaning down I grabbed the knife and held it in my fist as I pointed it at Boa and barked, "WHO'S _'THAY'_ BOA? Tell me now and I might be merciful with you."

As Boa got up again he spat a glob of blood in my face, before answering, "_They_ are the people that wanted and want all of the sleepers, code number 2-8-0-5, and whatever spawn you may have DEAD. No questions asked." I narrowed my eyes into slits as the violent red glow surrounded me again, "I want names you lousy excuse for a human being." Boa smirked again as he got to his feet, "How about, The High Council; direct orders from Chairman Victor, Director Doug Vreiss, Chief of the Education Station ; Amick Hendar, yes she's still alive. Maybe if you can beat me, I'll tell you where she's hiding at, and one other."

My vision went deathly red as transparent versions of my tails emerged from my back and my fingers took on a claw-like appearance, when I spoke again it sounded as evil as Ookami's loud thunderous voice, **"Who is it? SPEAK DAMNIT!"** Fear evident on his face, he spoke calmly and strongly, obviously hoping to make me falter in my eventual attack, "Your precious Science Director, Seno Miyagi."

I glanced at Marlene the same time she glanced at me, confusion, pain, and hurt written all over her face as I prepared to kill Boa once more as he began, "Only problem is, I'm under orders to kill you. Even if some of the people that gave me those orders are dead, I'd have to be just as dead as them to be relived of said orders. Same with Robert, so _Sleeper_ think you can kill two men trying to obey orders?"

"Only if you put up one hell of a fight, both of you." I snarled what he had planned for our show-down. "Then I wish to have my knife and a final request for if you do kill me," he took a step toward me, his open hand stretched for his knife handle. I stared at him, unsure of what he wanted as I pushed Ookami's powers aside and flipped his knife around in my hand to give it back to him, before acknowledging his request, "granted, what do you want?" Steadily taking his knife back and holding it by his side he stated, "If you do manage to kill me, I beg that you take care of my woman and raise my child as you would your own. Tell him or her stories about me, but don't let them think ill of me." "I'll do my best Boa," I murmured.

I did all I could not to cry at his request. "If it's a girl, her name will be Leela. If it's a boy, Naruto. She'll give birth in six or seven months." A lone tear ran down his cheek, "You might be a _sleeper_, but you're a good man with a good heart and a good leader with a good head on your shoulders. I thank you."

Boa took his fighting position, his left leg on front of his right, knees slightly bent. His left arm thrown up in front of his heart and throat as his right was stretched a foot away from his chest, knife point up, as he tightened his hand around the handle into another hammer grip. I pulled Marlene's knife from its sheath and took my own stance. We edged towards each other then touched the flat side of our blades together, both of us speaking the traditional words before our fight could begin, his stern voice echoed out over my own, "May your blade chip and shatter. May your soul find safe passage to Valhalla, and may Odin have mercy on you in the end."

We took three paces away from each other, glaring daggers at each other, as everyone formed a tight circle around us we began to circle each other, waiting for the others' first move. We did this for quite some time, occasionally feigning attacks at each other, except for the occasional slap of the flat side of the blade making contact with skin. I began to slow my speed to see what he would do, to test his limits, as a plan slowly formed in my head, Ookami helping every now and then. Suddenly, Boa made such a rookie mistake a three year old could beat him, his mistake was dropping his guard on his throat.

Deciding to take my chances, against Ookami's better judgment, I lunged for it, hoping to Odin it wasn't a trap. I managed to get close enough to slash at his jugular, using only enough pressure to cut into his skin, not enough to cut through the vein, just enough for first blood. As I began to jump away from him I felt a sharp pain as Marlene screamed frantically, "YUJI!"

Boa's face contorted into another smirk as I shot back at Marlene, "Stay Calm! You know I can beat him for _our_ families' protection." My vision blurred slightly as I ignored Ookami's tries to heal me, "What are you so happy about Boa?" I snarled as I managed to focus on him. "First blood is mine!," he crooned as I felt the fresh, warm blood ooze out of my wound. I tried to smirk at him as I saw his neck, "Are you so sure? I'd check my neck if I were you."

His eyes shifted to something behind me before looking at my blade, he then testily raised a hand to his neck. As he pulled his fingers away from his bloody neck, I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my back, when an animalistic scream came from my lips, Marlene screamed my name again. I managed to look behind me before the pain forced me to black out. The shadow behind me, still holding the knife in my back, was none other than Robert Shadows.

**~ Ookami-No-Akuma's P.O.V ~**

As Yuji began to pass out, I traded places with him, allowing him to rest deeply while I finished his fight with the hard meats that would hurt our mate.

When my knees hit the floor I quickly let my power explode from my body, consuming both Boa and Robert, and forcefully throwing them into opposite walls of the room.

Slowly drawing my powers back in, I got to my feet, keeping my chin tucked firmly against my chest. I soon ripped the shirt Yuji had on clean off my torso and quickly formed the hand signs I needed to un-merge my host's tails from his back and from each other. Allowing them to fan out behind me majestically.

As I raised my head slowly, I felt a lightweight press down causing me to sigh as I realized I had finally accepted the birthright I had been trying to escape from for many centuries. I cracked my neck again, feeling the beautiful crown of dancing blue flames brush lightly against the elf like points of my ears.

Throwing the knife I held into the ground at my feet, I marched royally over to Karl. _**"Karl, if you would please pull this knife out of Yuji's back I can finish what he started with these two."**_ Before he could protest I easily told him, _**"I know this is in his kidney, but once the knife is out it will heal up instantly. Yuji will only have a scar of,"**_ I glared at Robert's unconscious form as Boa began getting up, _**"that one's treacherous act of cheating." **_My eyes flashed evilly as I snapped my clawed fingers, summoning three lower demons to emerge and hold Boa down, and a Cyclops to keep an eye, quite literally, on Robert.

Feeling Karl grip the knife I moved my tails to the side, put my hands into fists behind my neck and clenched my eyes tightly shut, I murmured, _**"Be quick about it Karl, please."**_ I distinctly heard him utter, "Odin forgive me," before a red light flashed in my eyes and a distinct snarl of pain came from my lips.

As quickly as the pain came it was gone, my powers stemming the flow of blood and stitching the skin together, as I promised. Placing a hand on Karl's shoulder, I simply nodded before walking back into the center of the room, staring directly at Boa the entire time.

Right as I was about to give to order to release him, a small orange flame appeared on the floor, causing several of Yuji's and our mate's friends to jump away, I only smiled as I got to one knee knowing who's transport flame it was.

Jumping through the flame came a small Han oni, or half-demon, the size of a young boy with fox ears protruding from his head, small fangs from his smiling mouth, as he barreled into my open arms, and three short orange fox tails. _**"Gavin!"**_ I laughed happily, _**"Dear, dear Gavin! I have missed you my old friend. How is my brother? And my sisters?"**_ holding him at arms length, Gavin shot me a semi-happy look, _**"Lord Shinji is quite well, I still work for him, he is as good a master as you were. My lady Lex is quite well too, she helps take care of the younglings' both half and full bloods."**_

His smile dropped, along with his happy demeanor, _**"But Lady Saphira died ten winters back because her heart finally gave out when we finally realized you weren't coming back,"**_ he jumped out of my hands and bowed, _**"My KING!"**_

I nodded sadly, heart broken about the news of my baby sister. _**"Why are you hear dear Gavin? Is Shinji and Lex coming here as well?"**_ Gavin looked at me unsure; as he shot a glance around at Yuji and Marlene's human friends, _**"In front of the humans My Lord? Are you sure that is wise?"**_ I snarled evilly as I grabbed him by the front of his tunic eliciting a fox like bark of pain from him, _**"DON'T call them that in front of ME!"**_ I seethed past my sharpened fangs, _**"They are MY friends, and the friends of MY host, and MY host's mate."**_

"Yuji? What is going on? What is that?" Marlene's soft voice sounded behind me, calming me slightly. Placing Gavin on my shoulder, I whispered softly," _**"Come, meet my host's mate. She's the nicest creature here that, right now, might be the only one not wanting to rip you to shreds."**_ I felt a violent shudder ripple through Gavin's small frame, causing me to smile evilly.

I turned slowly towards Marlene, so as not to frighten her, Gavin still quivering in fright on my shoulder. When I was face to face with Marlene, she whispered, "Ookami?" spying Gavin on my shoulder, staring at her in wonder, "What is that thing and where's Yuji? Is he alright?" before I could answer I heard Gavin murmur softly, _**"Mother?"**_ I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, only now noticing he had stopped shaking.

"_**Marlene, Yuji is fine. I switched places with him quickly, but he is still in pain. There's nothing I can do about it, but my sister Lex can." **_ I pointed my thumb at Gavin, _**"This is Gavin, and old half-demon -,"**_ I was cut off as Gavin launched himself off of my shoulder at Marlene, screaming,_** "Mother!"**_ I deftly grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, _**"What are you doing BAKA! You could hurt her cubs!"**_

I shoved my face right into his, _**"Give me ONE good reason not to banish your ASS back to my brother!" "Because your brother is here," **_a deep voice spoke up behind me; I swiftly turned around to see my true brother, Shinji, step out of his crimson transport flames, holding his hand out to the flames as they turned a sharp violet as my sister Lex stepped through. When they turned towards the flames, as though waiting for another to come through them, it turned a bright happy Pink. _**"Ookami,"**_ Lex murmured, _**"As king you can take care of sisters' flames. Don't banish them like father wanted to; turn them into the remembrance ball, just as she wanted it."**_

Dropping Gavin on the floor, I walked past the large waving tails of my brother and sister. Placing my hand on the flames I asked softly, _**"How many tails had she grown when it happened?"**_ They were silent for a moment before Shinji spoke up, _**"She was almost done growing her eighth tail, since it wasn't fully grown out the elders put her at seven,"**_ I nodded then closed my eyes, slowly pulling the flames into my hand.

When it was no more than a small pink spark in my hand, I turned to my siblings, _**"I need your help with this next part." "But brother!" **_Lex spoke up, _**"You know we need a forth for the last part!"**_ I looked at Marlene and said, _**"I know that well enough. That is why I'd like my host's mate to help us." **_They looked at me as if I was crazy as I walked over to Marlene, _**"Marlene, my siblings and I need your help with something you up for it?" "My Lord!" "I know Cyclops, just knock him out again." **_ A dull thud was heard as Robert slumped against the floor again.

Marlene looked past me towards Lex, Shinji, and Gavin then over to the struggling Boa and finally to the unconscious Robert. Closing her eyes for a moment in thought, "Alright, what do you want me to do Ookami?" _**"You dare!"**_ Lex started, _**"SILENCE!"**_ I barked over my shoulder at her, glaring evilly, daring her to say something, _**"All you have to do is gather one little emotion into your hand." **_"Which one, and how?" _**"Just imagine yourself gathering one color into your hand. The emotion is love so obviously the color is red, understand?" **_ She simply nodded and began concentrating.

My siblings got in a square like formation next to Marlene, before we started Shinji and I saw Gavin still eyeing Marlene, causing both of us to sigh in irritation, _**"Taro, if you could please hold Gavin. I don't want him jumping Marlene." **_Taro smiled at me as he clapped a hand on my shoulder, "sure thing Ookami. Come here little fella." _**"Go on Gavin, get off my freaking leg and go to Lord Itachi." **_Shinji added, "Actually, it's Taro, he's my ancestor." _**"Oh. Uh…ok. GAVIN GET OFF! Go to Lord Taro."**_

Stubbornly, until Lex booted him the rest of the way, Gavin went to Taro. _**"Baka. Alright let's begin,"**_ I murmured.

**~Marlene's P.O.V. ~**

I did as Ookami told me, and visualized hard, but it was harder than I thought it would be as I concentrated on the task at hand. Giving up trying to find the emotion, I decided to remember. I remembered the love Yuji and I shared with every kiss and touch we shared and the love I felt whenever I felt our children move in my stomach.

When I was young, my parents had taught me enough to recognize Latin when I heard it, so it surprised me greatly when I caught, and understood, bits and pieces of what Ookami and his siblings said. When I heard, _**"Hinc lucem et duximus siccitatibus sapientiam sacrae,"**_ (From this source we draw light and draughts of sacred wisdom), I peeked through my eyelashes and saw the small pink spark in Ookami's hand turn into a wolf pup sized, pink flame statue, with eighth small wolf tails.

Ookami turned slowly to me to see a large ball of color in my hands, forgetting to speak English momentarily, he said, _**"Siste, sat,"**_ (Hold, enough now), I looked at my hands and blushed brightly; I had done a better job than I thought. _**"Marlene, I'm going to merge the remembrance ball with that. It might shock you, so whatever you do, do not stop channeling love to your hands. Ne obliviscaris!"**_ (Do not forget). I nodded as I tried to keep a picture of Yuji proposing to me, both times, in my mind, with the feel of his love for me and our children along with my love for him and our children.

As the two objects made contact, I felt as if someone had taken a sledgehammer to my head, as voices I didn't recognize and memories that weren't my own, flashed before my eyes. When it finally stopped I saw Yuji's clawed hands resting over mine as we held the small pink statue, I looked into Yuji's bloodied face as Ookami said, _**"Ut iura felix et faustum,"**_ (May it be right, happy, and of good omen). "Ookami?" I questioned softly, making him look at me with a smile, _**"Yes Marlene,"**_ "I know some Latin myself, I was wondering if I could say something." He looked at me curiously, _**"What is it you wish to say?" **_My eyes shifted to the statue then back at Yuji's face, "May she rest in peace." Ookami shot me one of Yuji's best grins, even if it was slightly mangled by the gash at the bridge of his nose, _**"Go ahead."**_

Looking at the statue again, I said calmly, "Ipsa requiescant in pace." Ookami and his brother looked at me with happy smiles as their sister softly said, _**"Nunc bibendum,"**_ (Now is the time to drink). A goblet of some sort of liquid appeared before Shinji, he simply took it raised the glass towards Ookami declaring, _**"Longa tuo, salutem et regni fratri!"**_ (To your long life, health brother!) He quickly downed the substance before handing the seemingly empty goblet to Lex. She too declared, _**"Longa tuo, salutem et regni fratri,"**_ before she too drowned the contents of the goblet, allowing a small amount of the fluid to stream down her chin, before handing it off to Ookami who looked at the contents in disgust. _**"Why in all of HELL do I have to drink this crap! It could kill m host!"**_

Lex glared at him as Shinji said, _**"Your saying your host, but to be honest brother, you don't look any different from the day you left us to try to abandon your birth right."**_ Ookami flinched, then said, _**"I wondered why Yuji's face looked so familiar when I came to him." **_He sat on the edge of the bed and held my hand before telling them, _**"I've been without a body since Itachi died protecting me, up until a month ago at least."**_

I squeezed his hand softly before Lex told him,_** "Then your host will be fine if you drink the beer we brought with us, since none of us can stomach the ritual drink. The female has to drink it too."**_ I shared a glance with Ookami before we looked at Lex in disbelief, "But I'm PREGNANT! I don't want to risk their lives!" _**"I can tell full well you are pregnant, but since you have your own demon living within you. You and your young ones will be fine."**_

"_**What are you talking about Lex? Marlene is without demon, I've already checked!" **_Ookami barked after drowning the goblet's contents, _**"Well you didn't check hard enough because it's Rose!"**_ She barked back making Ookami freeze, _**"Why do you think you AND your host are drawn to that female?" **_"Yuji is my soul mate! My Shin no ai! (True love). That's why! There's no other reason we got together!" Lex looked at me as I shouted this, _**"Yuji is your Tamashī no hanryo, your soul mate, I won't deny that BUT my brother only came to your Yuji not just because your Yuji looks like he used to, but because you look like his old love, Rose."**_

"_**She's been with you, protecting you, and helping you ever since you began your fight with the Hostis humani generis."**_ I balked at her, "The Enemy of the Human Race? But that would mean,…She's been protecting me since I was seven, when my family was killed by the 'Blue'," I finally realized, Lex simply nodded. "Wow, that's a lot to take in, Ookami give me that goblet I'd kill for a drink right now." Ookami looked at me pointedly, before I glared him down, making him give me the goblet with a sigh, I stared at the contents before taking a whiff. The smell was different than I expected, it was a mix of cinnamon, and vanilla.

Shrugging I thought, 'What the hell.' Raising the glass towards Ookami I said, "Longa tuo, salutem et regna Ookami!" (To your long life, health and reign Ookami!) Looking back at the cup, I though of Yuji smiling a brilliant smile at me, causing me to sigh and mutter, "Kampai," before drowning the whole thing. As the liquid flowed down my throat I let out a soft groan, "That's the best alcohol I've had in ages." Lex chuckled softly before saying, _**"The ceremony is now over. Master Verdelet would be proud."**_

I leaned against Ookami, as the goblet disappeared, and whispered, "How is Yuji doing?" A blank look came over his face, which let me know he had left, then he suddenly said, _**"He is fine, for now, but Lex or Uphir will have to check on him later. Maybe in our home,"**_ he squeezed my hand lightly, _**"in the other world."**_ "As long as he gets better, and I'm with him, I don't care where we have to go to make him well," I sighed.

I then saw little Gavin still eyeing me intently as he sat next to Taro, while Shinji and Lex looked around the room we were all crammed in. "I don't want to be rude," Shinji and Lex looked at me while Ookami looked at Gavin as well, "but what the hell is your problem with me?" Gavin shook slightly as I stared at him, _**"Answer her Gavin, it's not nice to ignore a lady, when asked a question,"**_ Lex instructed. Gavin shook harder before he finally said loudly, _**"She's my mother! I'm trying to figure out why she doesn't remember me."**_ I stared at the crazed Han oni before I burst out laughing, Ookami and his siblings joining in with me. _**"Baka, I can tell you right now you're wrong about that before she can tell us all the gory details,"**_ Shinji laughed holding his stomach as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"_**Wh-what?"**_ Gavin stuttered, _**"Just by smell alone, I can tell this is her first litter of pups. Am I not right sister? Brother?"**_ _**"Too true!"**_ they laughed together. While Lex leaned against her brother Shinji, I leaned against Ookami, Noticing the sad look on Gavin's face, "Gavin, come here." I murmured softly, making Ookami stop laughing as he watched me motioning for the small han oni to come to me, _**"Come on Gavin. It's alright,"**_ his voice rumbled making the others quiet down as Gavin slowly came closer, the sounds of Boa still struggling, against the three holding him was the only sound in the room.

Gavin stood next to were I was in bed, I looked at him as I patted the bed next to me, "Come on, I won't bite," a smile coming to my face. Jumping lightly, Gavin landed next to me calmly, only to be startled as I pulled him against me in a warm heart felt hug. "I know I can't be your real mother, but if you'll let me, I'd like to be your friend. Maybe even the sister you could always look up to," I murmured into his ear as Ookami ruffled the hair on top of his head, between his ears.

I heard a small sniffle come from him, as he let his arms wrap around me as much as their short length would allow. _**"Sister,"**_ he mumbled,_** "I want you as my sister."**_ I only nodded, hugging him a little tighter, "Ok, brother."

"_**Ookami would you mind telling us what three lower demons are doing here, restraining one measly human, and a Cyclops watching the unconscious one over there,"**_ I heard Shinji question with a confused tone, causing me to release Gavin and look up at Ookami's brightly flustered face.

**~ Ookami-No-Akuma's P.O.V. ~**

"_**Of all that's holy and un-holy, I completely forgot about those two fuckers,"**_ I groaned under my breath. Noticing my brothers blank stare I stood up and turned towards Boa, _**"These two,"**_ I growled angrily, _**"tried to kill my host's mate and unborn cubs, and used quite a bit of trickery on his part,"**_ I shoved a thumb in Robert's direction, _**"to kill me host."**_

This news caused Lex to snarl evilly at Robert's still form, and made Shinji draw his red bladed sword, War Bringer, as he stalked towards Boa. I quickly dashed in front of my brother, _**"Stop Shinji, these two are Yuji's kill; if he is to earn the tails I have given him. Especially now that,"**_ I paused and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, _**"he signed The Contract of the Wolf."**_

My thoughts were snapped back to Marlene when she called out my name, "Ookami, Yuji doesn't need two more lives on his hands. There's one person he's already killed to save me. And that's not counting the vast number of 'Blue' he killed during the war." _**"I already know of him killing Tony Frost and those fowl beast, but he has to technically bathe in the blood of his kill,"**_ I spoke with a disgusted tone, "But that's exactly what he did when the B-Cells drove him close to insanity. If I hadn't helped the change of power on Second Earth, and gotten down to Earth when I did, then I would be dead, you wouldn't be here, Tony would…well no he wouldn't he was going to kill everyone on the Military Station with the Medical Station, and Yuji would be just as insane as Tony was and killing anything that moved," Marlene shot back at me, making me cringe at the bite her words had.

"_**What do you mean you'd be dead Marlene,"**_ Shinji asked Marlene quickly causing her to pale greatly, "Amick, basically tried to kill me everyday of my re-education training, and Yuji's B-Cells made him mad enough to take several shots at me. I guess I was lucky there was still some piece of Yuji left, after all the High Council and the Science Division put him through for maximum performance on the battlefield."

I walked over to Marlene and cradled her soft face in my hand urging her to look at me. Stroking her check a little, I murmured, _**"I wish there was another way I could do this Marlene. But due to certain circumstances brought on by what Yuji did in my realm, moments before Bow showed up, because I let him,"**_ she looked at me with a face that was an even mixture of fury and shock as I continued, _**"plus you don't have to tell him I did it. You can easily tell him they died by my brothers hand, or my sister, or."**_ I paused as I thought of Rose, _**"by your hand if you wish."**_

"What if I could let Rose out to do it?" She questioned back softly, _**"I don't know,"**_ I murmured back just as softly, _**"But I would like to kill them just so I could get my old battle name back." "Please Marlene,"**_ my brother added,_**" Let my brother take back his old title as Wselwulf."**_ I flinched slightly when I heard my old war name. "What's it mean?" Marlene asked in a whisper, causing me to look at her for a moment before I leaned down, so my lips brushed against her ear, as I sadly whispered its meaning, _**"Wolf of Slaughter."**_

Now what happened next with Marlene both surprised and shocked me. Shocked; because when she tensed up she purred like Rose would whenever she heard me say my nickname, or at least, its meaning. Surprised; because of the words that came out of her mouth as she cuddled near me, _**"Ookami-kun! I missed you!" "R-Rose? Is th-that you? Is that really you?"**_ I stuttered out softly as I looked down at Marlene's face to see that her k-nines had become finely sharpened fangs, a serene smile on her face. Well I saw serene smile but that's by demon standards, by human standards, it was an evil grin that scared everyone.

I cradled her face in my hands softly; afraid to hurt her, Marlene, or Yuji's young, as tears threatened to spill down my face. _**"Rose, my Gods. Rose,"**_ I kissed her passionately, letting our tongues lash at each other in a loving frenzy. I felt her tongue slide against the tip of my fangs before tasting the metallic taste of her blood flood my senses. I then ripped my tongue against one of her fangs letting her have a taste of my own blood before we pressed our wounds together, letting them heal, before we broke apart for much needed air.

"_**My beautiful Kitsune love,"**_ I began to cry lightly. _**"I can't stay long my love,"**_ she whispered as she brushed a loving clawed hand over my cheek, I closed my eyes at the feeling, _**"Ookami-kun, look at me."**_ She whispered making me look at her glowing blue eyes, _**"While Marlene is like this I can't protect her, or let her sign The Contract of the Fox. **__**YOU**__** must protect her and her young for me. They all have something very interesting about them." **_She winced lightly when her hand spasmed suddenly and scratched my cheek, causing three long bloody gouges to appear, _**"I must go now, I don't want to harm Marlene and her young ones any more than I might have already."**_

She began to slump forward into my chest as she left only saying one last thing before she was gone, leaving behind a tired Marlene with a nasty headache, _**"Kill those two Ookami-kun or they will never stop harming…our…hosts…love…you…"**_ I cradled Marlene against my chest softly before I laid her back against the pillows stacked up behind her, _**"Lex take care of her. Shinji, get out of my way."**_ I snarled out as I stalked back into the middle of the room.

Sensing the hostility in my voice, they both got out of my way and stood next to Marlene, Lex began healing Marlene's headache a bit as Shinji stood behind her, watching me cautiously as I firmly glared down Boa. I crouched, throwing my arms out to my sides, my fingers curling into sharp claws as I began to growl deep from within my throat, before I gave my prey a threatening roar.

"_**GrrrRRROOAARRR!"**_

The whole room shook in fear as the ground quivered with the intensity of my roar. I could soon smell Boa's fear permeate the room even though I could not see any emotion other than intense hatred imprinted on to his face. I soon transported right next to him, making his guards jump away in fear as he froze to the spot, _**"So you think your smart enough, strong enough, BRAVE enough to take me on…Boa?"**_ I transported away as he tried to take a swing at me, _**"Heh, you blade isn't good enough to take me on mortal. How about an upgrade for an even fight?"**_ Again, I transported next to him holding my hand out to the only guard with a sword. _**"But my lord,"**_ I glared at him _**"Give me your blade underling! And be quick about it!"**_ As fast as possible, but still ceremoniously, the lower demon handed me his blade while still in it's sheath, I grasped it's handle tightly before I drawing it out as fast as a snake would strike.

I held the blade in front of me, touching Boa's Adams apple with the very tip, as I inspected the sharpness and thickness, _**"A fine blade. This will do perfectly for the human."**_ Keeping the blade's handle in my hand, I quickly turned it around and offered it to Boa, _**"Take this blade, for if you lose, it will be the last one you'll ever hold."**_ Again, I transported, only I went to my brother, _**"Is Nightscar still in the condition I left it? Is it still the strongest and sharpest blade of death in all of our realm? Is it still in my rooms waiting for my return?"**_ Shinji simply nodded, _**"It is, Nightscar is the Master and King of death, no other blade rivals it in strength, sharpness, and mastery of its powers."**_

I grinned an evil grin as I crooned, _**"Excellent,"**_ I looked over at Boa as he spun his blade around, _**"Simply excellent."**_ I walked back into the center of the room seeing the exact place I had left Nightscar in my room, the night of my 'disappearance,' _**"So human are you ready to die?"**_ I asked as I felt the familiar weight of my swords handle in my hand. "You have no blade. Why do you think I'm the one that's going to die? It might just be you!" As he lunged for me with his blade over his head I smiled at the adrenaline pulsing through me as I drew Nightscar, out of the air and blocked his feeble attack, "That's impos-," _**"Impossible? Not when your me human. Not when your me. I usually toy with my prey, but you've used up enough of my patience."**_

I shoved Boa back, and then we charged each other. No one knows what happened as we clashed together, that is, until we stopped moving. Boa had shoved the sword he was using through my host's stomach area, but I had shoved Nightscar up through his skull.

Giving Nightscar a sharp tug, I dislodged it from his skull. Loosening the grip his hand had on the blade in my stomach, I pushed his dead body away. I then turned to the others that had come with Boa, _**"See and learn anyone that tries to strike my host, his mate, their friends and others of my hosts' kind, shall share the same fate as him."**_ With a strong kick to Boa's mid section, I sent his body flying into his men scaring them, as they knew Robert would be next.

I turned carefully, trying not to allow the blade in me to move to much, then walked over to my sister and Karl. _**"Karl,"**_ I motioned to the blade, _**"if you would be so kind."**_ "Of course Ookami," I grasped Lex's shoulder tightly as Karl slowly pulled the blade out, _**"Lex when you heal this be -," "I know Ookami, be sure to leave the scar, I know you treasure your scars like trophies. But whatever happened to this one?" **_She asked as she traced a line across the middle of my chest with a clawed finger, _**"And how did these happen?"**_ she prodded the two scars Yuji had on his chest with the same claw. _**"These two are not my own, and I still have that scar, I never got rid of it, guess Yuji gets to keep one of my trophies for me."**_

She only nodded as her hands began to glow black before she pressed them on both sides of the wound, causing a sharp growl to rip from my lips, _**"That hurt."**_ She kicked me in the shin before she uttered, _**"Your lucky Ookami, the bastard human missed your hosts' vital organs."**_ I only nodded as I glanced as Marlene, a worried look on her face as she looked back at me. Slowly I mouth, **'**_**How are you doing?'**_she mouthed her reply, 'Good, and you? Yuji?' I had to mentally slap myself as I remembered Yuji, I must have put him into more physical pain with my stunt.

To be continued…


	10. Part 6 7 The Pain The Announcment E

**Yuji's Proposal**

**Parts 6-7**

**The Pain and The Announcement**

**PART E**

"Talking" / "YELLING" / 'Thinking' / '_Sarcasm'_ / "St-uttering"/ "**VENOM**"/*** Time Skip*** / …_Flashback…_ / *'_Unconscious state_'*/**"**_**Demon Talking"**_**/** '**Demon'/ **'Holy Voice'**/**

**~Yuji's P.O.V. ~**

**Pt. 7**

I quickly searched my mind to find Yuji before finding his whimpering form, **'Yuji? Are you alright my friend?'** He whimpered slightly as I touched his shoulder, 'It hurts, so much pain, too much pain,' he cried as he held his head and tried to curl into a ball, **'It's alright Yuji, I'll help you stop the pain,'** I whispered. _**"Lex,"**_ I spoke aloud, _**"Yuji is getting worse we're taking Robert with us, we have to go home to heal Yuji. He has had his blood and I plan on saving Robert for a special someone."**_

I glanced at Marlene for a moment then looked at my brother, _**"When we get back to the castle make sure Robert is not harmed, I will not let anyone other than HER touch him for the kill."**_ Shinji nodded before he whacked Robert on the head once more, to make sure he would not wake up until he was securely chained to a dungeon wall at home, before slinging his somewhat lifeless form over his shoulder, _**"I shall return momentarily."**_ He gave a small bow before Gavin drew a form on the floor, _**"GAAP! I need a transport to the inner sanctum of the Ookami / Kyuubi castle**_._**Prince Shinji with a human prisoner."**_

Again, the flames of crimson sprang up from the floor making several people jump away. Once the flames vanished, Shinji was gone. Back in my mind I had picked up Yuji as carefully as possible and moved him closer to the front of our minds, **'Yuji, I'm going to see if you can talk to Marlene for a bit ok? You remember Marlene don't you?'** 'Marlene? Of course, love her, children, is she ok?' I only smiled, **'You'll get to see for yourself soon enough.' **_**"Lex, is there a possibility to let Yuji talk with Marlene momentarily without causing him more damage?"**_ She bit her lip in thought for a moment. _**"It depends how much pain he was put through before you went in control. However, I suggest we don't. We should just take him home and heal him."**_

I sighed, _**"Alright. It sounds- aghhh!"**_ I dropped to my knees as Yuji began clawing his way into my conscious mind, **'No you crazy bastard! What are you doing?'** I began trying to drag him back but the pain he was in was too much, even for me,…

**~Yuji's P.O.V. ~**

I struggled hard and long against Ookami, so I could get out and see Marlene. I wanted to see her so desperately that I forced my pain onto Ookami so he could back down. When I got out though, everything was, not exactly what I thought it would be.

I felt hands grabbing me and pulling me up, I thought that Boa and Robert were going to do something else to me so I began to struggle frantically, "NO! GET OFF ME! KARL, TARO, GERARD, FRANKLIN GET MARLENE OUT OF HERE NOW! GET HER SAFE FROM BOA AND ROBERT!" "Yuji calm down please!" I stopped when I heard Marlene's voice, looking up I saw a strange and yet beautiful looking woman staring at me. Her eyes were animalistic in looks but violet in color, a movement behind her made me gasp, she had eight wolf tails, and a set of angel wings behind her.

I instantly got on my hands and knees in front of her unknowingly letting my own ten tails lash around in anger. "Please, don't hurt me! I don't know how I got here! Just let me go, I am of no harm to you!" the woman chuckled a deep chuckle before she answered me in a voice I knew, _**"Fear not human, for I am a friend. I would not think of hurting the host of my brother."**_ I looked up, "Where's Marlene? What have you done to her?"_** "We've done nothing to your mate, she is safe, our brother asked that we protect her while he fought in your stead."**_ Another voice spoke up in the middle of the room making me look in that direction. It was a man, a wall of crimson fire behind him, he too had eight tails and a set of wings, and animalistic eyes that were a dull red color and pointed ears that were more noticeable than on the woman.

"Who, who are you? Where's Marlene?" I quickly questioned in fear as I began to slowly crawl away from them as the man stepped closer. At first the man ignored me as he snapped his fingers, _**"Damnit! Gavin go tell Gaap to prepare Prince Shinji, Princess Lex, and High Prince- I mean King Ookami's transport flames to the castle." "But…" **_"It's ok Gavin go ahead." Hearing Marlene's voice made me stop and turn my head, "Marlene?" I whispered in wonder making her smile at me, "Marlene," I mumbled as I tried to stand only to have my legs go out from under me.

I closed my eyes, again expecting to hit the floor before I felt arms holding me up, looking up I saw the mans face as he pulled me up and draped my arm over his shoulder and carried me over to the bed. "Why?" I questioned as he sat me down, he smirked slightly, _**"Because you hold my brother within you. You look as he did over a millennia ago, and because of The Contract of the Wolf."**_ I flinched as I felt Ookami grab at the edges of my mind trying to pull me back from consciousness, **'you damned Baka! Your hurting yourself more than you should! You need rest. So let me back in control! Because of me your fight with Boa is over; let me take care of the rest of your problems, and mine with my brother and sister.'**

I sat there for a moment, dazed at the news, "Boa's dead? How? When?" I whispered to myself only to have the strange woman answer me, _**"Yes he's dead, his body lies there,"**_ she pointed over to where Boa's body was crumpled in a heap near his men, _**"We took the other human to our realm, our brother wants another to kill him. His female to be exact."**_ I saw her stare at Marlene, "What? No way! Marlene isn't his female! She's mine!" I barked out as I shoved Ookami away from my mind, "Yuji, please, calm down."

Again Marlene's voice caused me to look at her quickly, causing something to shift on my head. I raised a hand up and felt cool metal with my fingertips. I slowly began to take it off before a hand shot out and stopped me. _**"Don't, our brother is King now, if you take that off you make his chance at ruling our people in peace vanish and it will go to another house in the demon realm, one that wants war and death for all."**_

I only nodded as I dropped my hand, 'You are SO screwed Ookami, your going to tell me EVERYTHING later.' I hissed violently at Ookami as I once again shoved him away from my conscious, "Marlene, are you alright?" I asked quietly as I gave her my full attention even though I knew I was going to pass out again, she nodded slightly, "I'm fine Yuji, I got scared every time you got hurt." She wiped her eyes as my vision began to go blurry again, 'Damn you Ookami knock it off! This isn't funny!' I barked as I began to sway, getting sickened by the fuzzy images I saw, **'It isn't me you ****ASS****! Your hurting yourself by being in control. Let me take back control and take you to our home in the demon realm! We can heal you there you damned Baka!'**

I grabbed my head as the pain flew through me once more, overpowering all of my senses as I fell down the black pit in my mind, before I could continue my flight down I felt ethereal arms surround me, as it whispered in my ear, **'No you don't. You cannot die, not with your young ones that have yet to be. Even if you house an evil that is of good will, you will we allowed to LIVE!'** I smiled at the thought of my children happily running about in the near future with my arms wrapped around Marlene as I finally lost consciousness.

**~ Ookami –No –Akuma's P.O.V. ~**

I gasped loudly as I threw myself into a sitting position from the floor. Panting heavily as I remembered the words that were spoken to both Yuji and myself by a higher power, as we were rescued from the final depth of death.

I looked at Marlene and Lex as they asked about us, I continued to sit there, stunned at what had happened. We had died, yet we live? That's when it hit me, _**"YUJI YOU SON OF A BITCH!"**_ I screamed aloud, as if he could hear me in his comatose state, _**"WE DIED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY! YOU BAKA!"**_ I began to breathe harder as I lay back down, _**"Thank the Gods,"**_ I whispered,_** "Thank the Gods we're alive again."**_

"No. Yuji can't be…he can't be…" Marlene's voice cried out frantically, _**"It's alright; he's alive, as am I. If he were to die so would I. It was the Gods, they gave us mercy for our families sake's and brought us back before we fully died."**_ My voice was thick with adoration as I whispered, _**"We owe them our lives, as well as our service."**_ I threw my hand into the air as I spoke, _**"Shinji, please."**_

His hand closed around mine before he took hold of my arm, and pulled me up, _**"It's time we return home, is Robert secured at the castle?" "Yes, I have also informed Gaap that you are in a human body, so he is making sure it's safe enough for your human."**_ I nodded, _**"Good. Are you and Lex ready to go?"**_ They only nodded, _**"Good, Shinji, get our transports here." "GAAP! The Royal Family wishes to return home!"**_ Shinji roared aloud as Lex joined us.

Shinji's transport was the first to appear, before he could take a step towards it a voice spoke out behind us, "Please don't leave me here!" I knew who's voice it was before any of us turned around, "I want to stay with Yuji. Please take me with you!" Marlene begged when I finally faced her, tears streamed down her face as she looked at me. I walked over to her, "Please," she murmured. "I can't be without him again, not again." _**"Brother we must go,"**_ I only nodded, _**"I'll see you there."**_ Shinji shrugged then went through the crimson, allowing it to turn violet as it waited for Lex.

"_**Marlene, are you sure you want to come with us? I can't completely guarantee your safety if your seen."**_ "I know Ookami, but I want to be with Yuji, please!" I sighed then nodded, _**"Lex, Lady Rose will be accompanying us to the castle, in her human host."**_ Lex nodded before she stepped through the violet allowing the flaming wall to increase in size before it turned into a pitch-black wall with ten large individual spirals of blue moving around it. I looked back at Marlene and said, _**"Wait until the transport wall decreases its size, then turns red with nine blue spirals in it. I will have my hand offered to you on the other side, and keep your eyes closed. I don't want your mind being overpowered with HER memories."**_

Marlene nodded as Karl helped her up and over to the wall as I was about to step through it she whispered softly, "Thank you for this Ookami. I appreciate it." I stepped through my transport flame with a smile knowing she'd be alright, especially while keeping my Rose safe, while I kept a close eye on her Yuji's recovery and her protection. When I was completely emerged in the flame, I began to remember everything I had planned to do to restore the Ookami Household's name, before I felt like I was being ripped in half.

***** 30 Second Time Skip to Pt. 8*****


	11. Authors Aplogies pt 1 ?

I'm SO SO SO Sorry guys; I should have the next chapter up soon, I'm just having a lot of….difficulties at the moment. And inspiration isn't slapping me upside my head like it was a few months ago, I've got the kind of mind that if the hand isn't working fast enough to mind leaves it behind in the dust. Right now, my hand is about thirty miles behind my brain wondering what the hell just happened and what it should do next besides continue to look for research to help the writing get easier. Top that off with me being on vacation in Oklahoma for my birthday, having a shitty christmas when I got back and now just getting over being sick for a week, and needing to update my shots, not having the best of luck at the moment with anything.

So I'll be drinking my fat ass off with monster, and eating kit Kats, chips, and ice cream while forcing my hand to catch up with my head. I think my newest hated symptom (non related to being sick) of insomnia, might help me out with the process, even though that means ill be hiding under a blanket for 2 hours with a flashlight, my writing spiral and a pencil, while waiting for my dad to go to sleep (he doesn't believe me about the insomnia thing cause he usually finds me completely passed out in the noon time (not my fault, I have trouble getting to sleep and sometimes staying asleep, plus not really a morning person, so screw you dad).

Anyway, sorry pt8 ptA aint done in typing yet (yes having to split it like I split 6-7) and pt8 as a whole aint done at all.

Very, very, very sorry about this.

U got any suggestions to help me make this easier, I'm all ears.


	12. Part 8 In the Demon Realm A

**Yuji's Proposal  
Part 8  
In The Demon Realm**

**Part A**  
"Talking" / "YELLING" / 'Thinking' / _'Sarcasm' _/ "St-uttering"/ **"VENOM"**/*** Time Skip*** / _…Flashback… / *'Unconscious state'*/__**"Demon Talking"**_/ **'Demon mind-talking\thinking'/ ****'Holy Voice'/  
****~Ookami-No-Akuma's P.O.V. ~**

As I came out the other side of the transport, I fell to my hands and knees gasping in pain, before a heavy weight fell on me. Getting back up I looked at what had fallen on me, I began screaming frantically for help from what I saw, _**"Lex! Shinji! HELP ME! Yuji and I have been split apart! He's dying, HURRY!" **_I looked over my shoulder at the transport flame, to see Marlene's hand appearing out; I sprang to my feet and grabbed her hand giving it a slight squeeze before I gently tugged on it, pulling her out of the transport.

When Marlene came out of the transport she fell into my chest, _**"Marlene, are you alright?"**_ She shivered slightly at the sound of my voice, _**"I'm fine,"**_ she whispered softly, _**"but I'm not Marlene Ookami-kun."**_ I froze as she looked at me, my brother and sister running up behind me to help Yuji, _**"Rose? Where's Marlene? I promised Yuji I'd keep her safe." **_As I said this Marlene began to appear from the transport flame. I managed to grab her hand once she was out of the flame, Marlene moaned in pain as her knees gave way. I managed to catch her and lay her on the floor before she could fall and hurt herself and her young on the hard, cold stone floor.

"_**Shinji, over here!"**_ I barked as Rose placed Marlene's head in her lap, my tails and wings wavered angrily behind me as I conjured a small fire ball and prepared to put Marlene's hand on it. Shinji got over to us looking shocked as he glanced between Rose, Marlene, Yuji and myself, _**"What is it brother?"**_ I stared at him, _**"Tell Gaap to get his**__**ass here NOW! I want to know what he did to the transports. And tell him if either of them dies I'm going to personally rip his head off and stick it on a pike in the castle gardens!" **_ He nodded then quickly vanished from sight as I prepared to put Marlene's hand on the fire ball and check on her, and her children, _**"You're crazy you know that right?" **_Rose told me with a smile, I gave her a small kiss before I replied with a smirk, _**"I know, I'll be right back."**_ I dropped Marlene's hand onto the fire ball and was instantly taken into her mind.

**(Marlene's Mind)**

When I entered Marlene's mind there was nothing but black darkness around me, then I heard a child's laughter behind me. Quickly I turned towards the sound seeing a young girl with golden blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes smiling up at me, 'you look funny mister.' I smiled at her, **'I know I do. In my home I'm a prince, a king because of how funny I look. But I'm lost now, maybe you can help me?'** my tails and wings twitched in irritation at this, as if they had their own mind.

'I can try to, what's your name?' she asked tilting her head to the side as she continued to stare at me in wonder, **'My name is Ookami. What's your name child?'** 'I'm Marlene, your name is pretty what's it mean?' I balked at her, this girl, this little girl was Marlene? **'It means Wolf. Do you know what your name means?'** She shook her as I took her hand, 'Momma won't tell me. Papa won't tell me either.' **'To my people it means beautiful. To your people it means sun.'** The young Marlene smiled, 'That's nice. What are we looking for Ookami?'

We walked slowly for a while before I answered, **'I've lost my friend, and I'm trying to find her. She looks like you, and even has the same name as you, but she's much older and she's about to have a baby.'** 'Oh, I like babies, when I'm older I want to have one of my own. Momma says I can't have one until I find my special someone though.' I chuckled slightly then asked **'How old are you Marlene?'** She stopped and raised four small fingers, 'I'm this old!' She declared happily, **'Wow four years old!'** We began getting closer to a greyer plain, Marlene started slowing down. **'Marlene? What is it?'** 'I can't go in there. I wish you didn't have to go.' I sighed as I kneeled down to hug her, **'I know. But I must find my friend. If I can't she not only risks losing her baby, but she risks losing her special someone.'**

I heard sniffling as she hugged me back, 'I wish you could stay. Will I get to see you again?' **'I'm not sure, but chances are that, that is very possible. But I want to give you something. It's not much, but it's something that will keep you safe for the rest of your life, and bring you some luck.'** I plucked one hair from each of my tails and quickly wove them together, fusing my powers into it. When I was finished I handed the four year old Marlene a wolf toy with ten tails and eight sets of wings on it, 'I'll remember you with it too. It even looks like you.' I smiled and waved at her as she walked away back into the darkness.

I turned and began to walk through the grey, stopping when I heard a child cry next to me, looking down I saw, another Marlene. This one seemed older though; kneeling next to her I put my hand on her shoulder, **'What is the matter young one?'** 'Mommy and daddy had another baby, they don't love me anymore.' **'Shh… I'm sure they still do. If I keep you company can you help me find my friend?'** The young girl only nodded before standing up and climbing onto my back, accidentally slamming her foot against a set of my wings making a jolt of pain go through my spine. She held on to my shoulders tightly as I began walking again, 'What's your name?' she asked quietly, **'I'm Ookami, what's your name young one?'** 'Marlene,' she whispered, 'Who's your friend?' **'Her name is Marlene as well.'** The young Marlene stayed quiet for a moment before asking, 'How old is she? What does she look like?'

I glanced at her for a moment then replied, **'If I remember correctly, she's seventeen, almost eighteen. She looks very similar to you.'** I glanced at her again before asking,

'**How old are you Marlene?'** She looked away for a moment before saying, 'I'm six.' My heart pounded in my chest, if this Marlene is six, then I'm sure to encounter Marlene with Rose at the next plain. I kept walking before I saw an orange plain in front of me, one that seemed to shimmer and move every second. I felt the six year old Marlene tense on my back making me stop, **'You can't go any further can you?'** She only shook her head, I sighed as I set her down, being careful that she didn't hit my wings, again.

'Why do you have to go in there? It's not safe, and I'll be alone again,' she asked afraid to let go of my hand. **'I need to find my friend, but you'll never be alone Marlene. I will give you a blessing that will always keep you safe, and make you happy when you need it.' **I kissed her forehead then, once again, plucked one hair off each of my tails. I knitted them together fusing my power into it before I blessed it in the ancient tongue. Once I was finished I placed a small necklace, with a wolf charm on it, around her neck. Using her small hand she lifted the wolf pup so she could see it clearly, like the toy I gave to the four year old Marlene, this wolf also had ten tails and sixteen wings on it. 'Thank you Ookami, I hope you find your friend.'

I gave her a small hug before she walked back into the grey, rising to my feet I turned and walked closer to the orange only to notice it was a plain of fire. I ran into the flames afraid that the Marlene in this plain was in great danger. I heard the frantic screams of a young child as I got closer, once I was close enough I saw the worst horror of my life, a young child was screaming and crying next to a large green ball of goo, but I knew from Yuji's memories that these had bodies in them to feed the 'Blue'. I got next to the girl and held her tightly in my arms as I looked at this ball, inside I could see twisted body parts and three human faces, a woman no more than twenty-five or thirty, a man maybe in his mid-thirties early forties, and a small infant. All three looked as if they were screaming in fear when it happened.

Marlene tried to reach out and touch it but I stopped her, **'No child, don't touch it. I will take you someplace safe so soldiers can find you and take you to their base.'** She only nodded as I swung her into my arms while she cried for the loss of her family, once she was this close I sensed a small amount of demonic pressure. I sighed, a piece of Rose was still in this Marlene even though she sat on the floor of my castle with Marlene's head in her lap.

Again I asked, **'What is your name young one?'** Even though I already knew the answer I didn't want to scare her with that knowledge. 'Marlene, Marlene Angel,' she sobbed out as I held her closer, to keep her from seeing several more of the 'Blue's food balls. **'Your ten aren't you?'** I asked just to make sure I was right, 'Yes I just turned ten today.' I glanced at her, she had lost her family on her birthday, out of all of Yuji's memories I knew she had never told him anything about her family, so I would keep it that way, **'When I get you to a safe place, can you point me in the direction I need to go so I can find my friend?'** I asked as we neared a collapsed building surrounded by fire, 'I can try.'

Beyond the building I saw a hazy dark blue plain, 'Who's your friend?' She asked quietly, I answered the question much more truthfully this time, but not to its entirety, **'Her name is Marlene Angel she is going to be married to my friend, and have her baby. But she got lost and I'm the best tracker there is, so I was sent to find her and bring her home safely.' **I put the young Marlene I carried in my arms down, **'Do you think she'd be in there?'** I asked as I pointed towards the dark blue, Marlene simply nodded, **'Before I go I'm going to give you a charm, it will keep you safe from all evil and destruction and it will make everyone tell you the truth.'**

I plucked three hairs from each of my tails this time, tightly weaving them together, murmuring the best and most powerful blessings of my people in the ancient tongue then fused my power into it before tying the small bracelet around Marlene's little wrist allowing the little ten tailed, sixteen winged wolf charm to rest above her hand. **'Happy birthday young one, I wish I could give you something better. And I'm sorry about your family.' **I kissed her forehead then ran toward the dark blue plain, hoping that the next Marlene I met would be the one I'm looking for.

I ran into the dark blue plain then stopped, trying to sense Marlene as I turned around and looked all around me. 'Hands in the air and turn around, slowly,' I stopped and did as the deadly voice told me coming face to face with the barrel of a gun, behind that gun was Marlene, but still not the Marlene I searched for. 'Who are you? Give me your squad leader's name and what station you're based at… you… you remind me of someone.' **'And I should at that Marlene. I am Ookami, I have no squad leader and no station. I'm just looking for my friend.'** She looked at me for a moment before lowering her gun, 'Ookami huh?' I nodded as I dropped my hands, and began walking with her, 'You know my name, so we have met before?'

'**Yes,'** I nodded, **'I met you when you were four, I gave you a toy then. I met you when you were six, I gave you a necklace then.'** I placed my hand on her shoulder as we walked, **'The last time I met you was when you were ten, I gave you a bracelet.'** She nodded, 'Yes I remember now, but all of those were destroyed in the fire at my home, the bracelet was taken from me when I first started training on Second Earth.' We walked in silence for several moments before I asked, **'How old are you now?'** 'Twelve,' she mumbled, 'but it's hard to be sure, no one keeps up with the time up here, especially when you're no longer walking infantry. I got promoted to the Sharpshooter Armor Shrikes last week.'

I nodded as we continued to get closer to a blood red plain, 'Your friend should be in there, I hope you find her.' **'Thank you. Once more I have a gift for you.'** Again I plucked three hairs from each of my tails, two black, and one blue, then crafted them together fusing an amazing amount of magic into my creation, holding out my hand I said, **'I give you these, they will give you safety and honor. No matter what happens to them.'** In my hand lay two small earrings with ten blue tails and sixteen black wings on them. Marlene gently took them from my clawed hand and forced them into her earlobes, without flinching, 'Thank you. I hope you find your friend, it's quite dangerous in there.' I nodded, then ran towards the red plain hoping and praying to Pluto, the God of the underworld that Marlene wasn't in danger here.

When my feet touched the red, I instantly lost my footing and fell face first on the floor and became drenched in whatever liquid was covering the floor. As I got on all fours some of the liquid trickled into my mouth from my head, it was blood, this entire plain was one of blood! Hearing a mechanical whirring come towards me, then stop in front of me, I stared at it warily knowing how dangerous this Marlene must be. The gun the machine held was pointed in my face as a voice coldly said, 'Who are you? What are you doing here? This is a restricted area to civilians, unless they want to get killed.' I calmly replied, **'I am Ookami, I'm looking for my friend Marlene Angel. She's pregnant with humanities hope for the future. If those children don't have a chance at life, then we will all be lost.'**

I heard the gun begin to charge, 'I am Marlene Angel, but I'm not pregnant. I suggest you tell me the truth before I blow you all over the place.' I knew instantly that this is what my brother Shinji, and Yuji would refer to as an _'Oh shit'_ moment, **'The High Council sent me to find a pregnant woman. It amused them to call her Marlene Angel, they did not say it was one of their fighters.'** The gun was then taken out of my face as the machine's arm came and lifted me to eye level with the pilot, 'They tend to do that a lot,' the pilot said as she raised her visor. It was Marlene the same Marlene I knew, but different, more cold hearted, her eyes held none of the warmth and love she showed towards Yuji when they gazed at each other for hours on end.

She squinted her eyes and had the arm bring me closer, 'Do I know you from someplace? Some different field of death perhaps?' I nodded, **'In a way, yes. I have given you a gift every time we have met. But if you don't mind, I need to finish my mission. Or else we're all going to be screwed.'** Marlene nodded and set me down, 'Climb on the back, I'll take you as far as I can.' I nodded again as I climbed onto the back of the machine, making sure I wouldn't slip off on accident. We traveled for a long time across this plain without saying a word until I heard a panel inside the machine begin beeping, 'Dammit we've got 'Blue' closing in, I'd hold on if I were you. If you've got a weapon prepare to use it!'

I handle bar I held onto crumpled under the amount of pressure I was forced to use so I wouldn't get flung off with the speed and power the machine used to turn towards this 'Blue'. I soon made a large dent outside of the machine as I was slammed into the back of it, behind the pilot, when it quickly screeched to a halt. 'Whoa,' Marlene murmured in awe, I hopped off the back carefully, using my wings and tails as awkward counter balances as I walked to the front of the machine.

In front of us was a plain of brilliant white, even though it was touched by one of blood it still stayed a pure brilliant white. I heard a different beeping from the machine, before I saw it kneel down out of the corner of my eye.

I heard a large splash, then several smaller individual splashes followed it as Marlene got out of the machine and walked over to me, her helmet still firmly secured onto her head, 'What is that?' **'That's were the future waits, only I can go there, as you would corrupt it.'** She looked at me in anger but I could care less, Marlene was in there and I was going to find her and help her. **'For the last time I have a gift for you.'** I murmured as I turned and faced her.

Reaching behind me I plucked five hairs from each tail and two feathers from my biggest, most powerful, most dominate set of wings and molded them together with my magic. I murmured one prayer in the ancient tongue over my creation before taking Marlene's hand and un-gloved it, I then placed it on her pinky finger, **'This ring will give you safety and love. Even if it is destroyed, its powers will remain, it will lead you to what I believed your mother called your special someone.'** Marlene flinched slightly, before raising her hand up so she could see blue and black ring clearly. She watched in childish wonder as the sixteen wings and ten tails seemed to shimmer and move on top for a moment before she looked back at me, 'Thank you. Your mission will most likely find its ending objective in there.' She pointed towards the white with her re-gloved hand, 'I have my own mission to get back to. If this pregnant woman truly has the chance we all need to win the Earth back from the 'Blue', then I highly suggest you protect her with your life.' I smirked, **'I plan to.'**

Marlene resumed her bitter cold demeanor as she walked back toward the machine, then disappeared behind me as she left. Taking a deep breathe I calmly stepped from the plain of blood into the pure white plain, as I walked in I discovered that, even though I had been completely drenched in blood, I was totally dry and free of blood now, and had led no bloody foot prints here. I walked along calmly for a while wondering if this _is_ the place were I would find Marlene. Suddenly I heard loud voices say, _**"Her pulse and breathing are weakening!" "Hurry Ookami-kun!"**_ Recognizing Lex and Rose's voices I quickly took to the sky to find Marlene, constantly shouting out an occasional, **'Marlene.'**

As quickly as I had taken to the air, I heard an angelic voice singing in the wind, I followed the enchanting sound of the voice curiously, wondering if it was Marlene that was singing so beautifully. As I got closer to the sound, it gradually got louder and lovelier, I wasn't able to hear or understand the words yet but I didn't care at the moment.

Soon I was close enough to hear the word's to the song as I dove towards a golden blonde shine on the ground.

**(Lyrics from Red's 'Forever')**

'I try to run; I try to hide from a voice that couldn't satisfy. That was me always needing more. But letting go of all I had before.' There was a pause before, 'cause it feels the end. A wound that I can't mend. I just can't fight any longer!'

'You waited 'till I sobered. You came when you knew that the game was over. I didn't even want to be found!' At this I stopped my dive wondering if it was really what she wanted then I heard, 'But you chased me down and broke in just I was done believing! Spun me 'round so close now I can feel you breathing! Sunlight burns inside and, I feel so alive and, help me now, tell me how, how can this last forever? Forever.'

I smiled and resumed my dive as Marlene started up again, 'I ignored the signs, opened every door. But I couldn't find what I searched for. I try to fight but I turn and run, every move I make is the wrong one to. You patiently wait for my next mistake; I know it won't be much longer!'

My feet hit the ground and I began running towards her as she kept on with her song, 'You waited 'till I sobered, you came when you knew that the game was over. I didn't even want to be found!'

Closer and closer I got to Marlene as she continued, 'But you chased me down and broke in just I was done believing! Spun me 'round so close now I can feel you breathing! Sunlight burns inside and, I feel so alive and, help me now, tell me how, how can this last forever?'

I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye but thought nothing of it, 'You gave me so much more, than I could ever ask for!' I slammed into a wall, but made no sound as I did so, 'But I turned and followed a road that left me hollow!' **'Marlene!'** I shouted, but she didn't hear me, I beat upon the wall a few times then ran back, 'And still you waited for me to come back home. You brought me home…'

I ran towards the wall as fast as I could, 'You chased me down.' I jumped and threw my arms in front of my face as I broke through the wall, sending shattered glass everywhere, 'And broke in just when, I was done believing!' I embraced Marlene to my body tightly and happily spun her around while she continued singing, 'Spun me 'round so close now I could feel you breathing.' I smiled as I noticed that I had just done that, 'Sunlight burns inside and, I feel so alive and, help me now, tell me how, how can this last forever? Forever.'

Marlene's eyes finally opened to see me smiling at her; she balked at me for a moment before recognition registered on her face, 'Ookami?' I simply nodded; she smiled and laughed, 'Ookami it's so good to see you! Is Yuji ok? What are you doing in here anyway?' she questioned worriedly then sharply, **'You and Rose split apart in the transport to my castle, the same happened with Yuji and myself, last I saw of him he was fine, but you passed out and would have broken yourself if I hadn't caught you. Right now though, we have to get you out of here and back in control of your body so you don't die, your children's lives are at stake as well Marlene.'**

She tensed then nodded, 'Alright Ookami, how do we get out of here?' I could only shrug, **'No idea, this is your mind so how we get out is entirely up to you,'** 'Take me out the way you got here and got in.' I flinched then nodded, **'As you wish.'** I gathered her up into my arms and too to the air without difficulty and flew back towards the field of blood.

We were both quiet as I flew through the red, towards the dark blue; Marlene only gave a few twitches as remembrance and disgust flashed on her face. **'Are you alright?'** I asked as we entered the dark blue, 'I'm fine, just remembering things I don't want to remember.'

I nodded, understanding the feeling completely. I began to slow as we got closer to the field of fire, 'Ookami? Something wrong?' **'No, it's just, when I last came through here, what I saw was very… disturbing and I don't think you'll like your memories from this one. Keep your eyes closed if it helps any,'** I answered before I shot into the flames.

Marlene soon froze as her eyes shut, I heard small whimpers as I was tears streaming down her face, I added more speed to my flight to end Marlene's suffering, **'I'm sorry Marlene, it'll be over soon. I promise.'** I whispered quietly as we neared the grey plain.

Once we entered the grey I slowed down considerably, 'Gods I miss them so much, you wont tell Yuji will you?' I shook my head no, **'Only if you want me to. I am sorry about your family Marlene and on your tenth birthday too.'** Marlene only nodded her thanks to me sadly as she wiped away her tears. I picked up the pace again, knowing Marlene wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

While we were passing through the grey Marlene quietly asked, 'How did you even get in here Ookami?' I quickly glanced at her and stayed silent for a moment before answering, **'You remember how you entered Yuji's mind back in your realm?'** She nodded, **'Well I did what Yuji did and dropped your hand onto it, but I didn't think it'd take me to your mind set. I thought it would be mine, especially seeing as how black it was when I first entered here.'** She only nodded as she looked forward, towards the fast approaching black plain, 'That one there?' I nodded as I shot forward into the pitch black darkness.

Marlene sighed, causing me to glance at her, 'What happier times these were,' she whispered. I landed and began to walk while still carrying her, **'Care to elaborate Marlene?'** She looked at me and nodded, 'To me black meant happiness and grey meant sadness. I associated fire with pain, loss, and fear. Dark blue was hatred and duty. Red was an addition of honor and bloodshed. I killed many, people and 'Blue' alike. White, well,' she smirked lightly; 'white is pure bliss and happiness a hundred fold. It's how I feel around Yuji all the time.'

I smiled, **'I feel the same when I'm with Rose. Only, most of my life has been red with blood, not all of it should be red though. Red would just be for the humans I slaughtered in my madness while I was under the effects of the blood moon ant my families curse. Black would be for the goblins and under demons I murdered when they tried to revolt. They know I didn't want to kill them; I was under my father's orders. Shinji was there with me, neither of us enjoyed the killing, they understood that, and thankfully, their Chieftains forgave us in a secret meeting know only to their people that we let past us while we had to make it look like we were killing all of them before my fathers 'Sacred Advisors."**

I paused and remembered more, **'My dark blue would have to be the funnier moments of my life. While they are few and scattered, they are quite vast in size then you think about it. Especially wince I'm about, if not over, two hundred and fifty human years old.'** Marlene looked shocked and confused so I explained a little, **'For every fourteen years the human realm has, the demon realm has one year. So I'm old but young because among my people I'm still seen as a teenager.'** Marlene gazed at me in wonder, 'You don't look a day over twenty though.' I smiled, **'Thank you for the compliment, but I'm seen as the seventeen year old prince that vanished one thousand five hundred human years ago. Those were the years I spent wandering the human realm without a body, wondering if I'd ever see my loved ones again. Now that I have returned to my realm, I will be the youngest to take the throne in over twelve generations,'** I snorted.

I smiled as one memory popped into my mind, **'There is one point in my life, and in Rose's, that is the happiest we've ever been.'** Marlene looked at the smile on my face before replying, 'It must be a very good memory if your smile is bigger then your head.' I only laughed, **'It is, though it's also connected to one of the worst times off my life before I joined with Yuji,'** I shuddered, **'and I know I'll have to explain what happened to my siblings and Rose when I can.'** My smile fell, then I scoffed,** 'Disappeared, they said. Ran away from my birthright, they said. I'll show them, they'll learn it wasn't my fault,'** I continued to grumble this under my breath until I stopped. **'I'm positive this is where I entered from,'** I said as I placed Marlene on her feet and looked around.

After a while I shrugged, then conjured the fire ball to take us out. Giving a small bow towards Marlene I said, **'One way ticket out of here for madam.'** Marlene giggled, 'Thank you kind sir,' before she placed her hand on it. Quickly we were surrounded by a black spiral as we left Marlene's mind and came back to my castle.

**(Ookami/ Kyuubi Castle)**

My eyes opened and saw several different pairs of old feet and tattered robes before me. I cringed softly at the thought of who it might be. As I started looking up I kept thinking the same thing repeatedly, **'Please don't let it be them. Please let it be anyone but… Dammit.'** I soon found myself looking into the old wrinkled faces of The Elders.

"_**Ookami,"**_ the closest and oldest of The Elders said, _**"What is this, vile wretch doing here?"**_ Rose and I snarled evilly at him as she helped Marlene sit up, knowing that he was talking about her, as she whispered to Marlene, _**"Don't say a word Marlene. Not a word until they leave."**_ I narrowed my eyes dangerously at him,, I never liked him or his son. Both were my enemies but I could not touch, or bring any harm to either of them. **'Until now,'** a _Very_ sinister voice whispered in my head.

I saw his eyes move to Marlene sitting unafraid next to Rose, _**"And what is this? It looks like the wretch, but the stench it secretes is different."**_ He took a large whiff of the air before snarling evilly, _**"A human! A human defiling the inside of this castle! This is an outrage! Send them from our sight Ookami and tell us where you have been all these years."**_ I jumped to my feet, snarling angrily at him as I stalked foreword, putting my massive form between Rose, Marlene, and The Elders. They obviously didn't like this suggested move, _**"You would protect them? You would protect them rather than listen to the words of The Elders!"**_ a woman of The Elders shouted at me, _**"Yes Elder Nancy, I would! There is NOTHING you or anyone else of The Elders that can make me do otherwise,"**_ I shouted back just as fiercely. The spit sent flying from my mouth made tiny blue fires appear as they splashed onto the floor.

Elder Nancy stepped fearfully back into the ranks of The Elders, remembering that I was _far_ more stronger than my own father ever was, all twelve stood staring at me. Some, that I knew was on my side, smiled lightly at my outburst, for they had no love for many of the other Elders. The rest, that severely hated me and wished I had never been first born in my father's house, glared evilly at me, and I'm sure that while they were doing this, they were imagining many different and fun ways to kill me. They didn't even bother trying to hide their distaste for my actions like they used to do with my father. Their glares, oddly enough, brought to my mind the old human saying 'If looks could kill,' which probably would have been enough to end my semi-immortal life.

I soon brought myself up to my full height, my tails fanned out, protecting Rose and Marlene from The Elders sight. My wings also fanned out behind me, allowing Lex and Rose to quickly and secretly remove Yuji's unnoticed form from the room before coming back for Marlene. When they returned to stand with me they had Shinji with them. Rose stood at my right, her tails just barely brushing against mine as her wings and tails copied mine. Lex stood to Rose's right, and Shinji to my left, the four of us had managed to cut the room in half, with our fanned tails and flared wings. We also had much more power and strength than The Elders, granted they had the numbers to beat us if they wanted to, but if it did turn into a fight; the seven Elders that were my friends would join with us four and take down the five that opposed us.

Since we all had a strong disliking for these five Elders, our power levels began to sky rocket. _**"You dare raise arms against us! The oldest, wisest, and strongest of our race!"**_ The five hated Elders roared, as the seven on our side slowly backed away so as not to get involved in the fight that might commence, soon. I smirked evilly as I reached the power barrier of my families curse, and sensed that Rose had done the same, _**"I would kill anyone that tires to stop me from ruling the way I will rule! No one will stop me from bringing our realm to peace. I will do away with most of the old traditions and not even you, The Elders of old, can stop me!"**_

I grinned evilly at Head Elder Abaddon, _**"The first thing I'm going to do is eliminate The Elders that are the very reason why our people are at constant war with each other and have been like this since before my Great-Great-Grandfather's rule."**_ I felt the barrier break and felt my new powers and energy flood my body as I felt the changes beginning within me. I smirked then spoke towards Shinji and Lex as Rose's powers rapidly increased like mine, for I had already noticed the beginnings of our families curses changes in her, _**"Shinji, Lex, I suggest you get our seven friends, and our 'copies' out of this lower level. It's not going to be pretty with what Rose and I just unlocked."**_

The claws on my feet clacked loudly on the floor as they grew in size, clearly emphasizing my point, _**"Be careful Ookami, what you do and what happens to you affects them as well."**_ Lex told me as she placed her hand on Rose's shoulder, then mine before leaving quickly with Shinji and our friends close behind her. _**"Good luck you two,"**_ she called before creating a barrier for all the doors leading into and out of this room.

Rose dropped to all fours as her wings retracted into her back, and her clawed hands turned into large paws. Her beautiful long hair shortened significantly, and her muzzle grew out. I watched her transform, from one beautiful creature into another, while I held back on my own transformation as long as possible while the muscles and bones in her legs and arms shifted and popped as they reformed from human shape to animal shape. Then her pale pink skin turned into a violent red before it started growing short fur all along her body. Her form soon increased in size dramatically fast ripping the tattered clothes she wore off of her. After that I lost it and began to transform as well, before I lost all of my sense of reason, I shouted out, _**"Behold! The family curses of the Kyuubi and the Ookami! The last thing you worthless fools will ever see!"**_

A loud fox howl came from Rose's lips as she stopped transforming into her families full-demon curse form, as she patently waited for me to join her. She snarled and snapped dangerously as one of The Elders stepped foreword to try and harm me as I turned into my families full-demon curse form, The Elder that had stepped out from the safety of the group quickly jumped back to avoid getting eaten. As I turned I felt the fire of Flerous' fury shot through my veins, and gave me back some of my sense of reason, I sensed the same from Rose. I practically became more beast the man as I towered over The Elders, and still staying a few inches taller than Rose.

We looked at each other for a moment letting our eyes lock together, her glowing ice blue and my glowing blazing red, before locking our closest tails together. Then we looked down at the cowering Elders, we grinned a feral smile at them before I let loose a loud howl of my own. The ground shook violently, the walls cracked and bled sand and dirt, the ceiling shook as violently as the floor and bled dirt and rocks like the walls. While this happened The Elders began to back away slowly, fear and terror very evident on their faces. I let go of Rose's tails and got into a hunting crouch easing my foot foreword, now the hunt for the kill was on. I lunged at Elder Zetsu first, as he was the closest to me. He fell to the ground, screaming like a female as he soiled himself, I scratched my nose on the ground as I maneuvered my head enough to surround all but his head.

I growled evilly as I snapped my jaws shut on him, decapitating him in the process. I swallowed his body down not even bothering to lick his blood of my chops, just as Rose dashed past me and went after Elder Nancy. A shrill scream was heard before it was quickly silenced with a sharp snap of teeth and the dull thud of a head on the floor. My eyes went to Elder Haden as I raised my head from the ground, Elder Zetsu's blood still dripping from my lips and teeth as I curled my upper lip up, in a very scary, and slightly sadistic, smile. Rose did the same as she stood next to me and stared at Elder Shelby. We growled in unison before lunging for them as they screamed their final screams of terror before it was snapped shut in silence, after two dull thuds finished their tones, never to be heard by any living ears again, but to be forever seen in our palace garden with the heads of Nancy and Zetsu now joined the Shelby and Haden, and soon to be joined by Abaddon as well.

Once we finished supping on the former Elders Shelby and Haden our gaze turned towards Head Elder Abaddon, Rose took a step towards him forcing me to bark evilly at her making her jump back. We looked at each other again, our eyes connecting again more softly than before, my solid burning red, and her solid icy blue. It was a silent message between us no spoken words, mind connections, or crude animal noises were needed between us, over this last, disgusting excuse for an Elder of his stature, our hearts were connected and so intone with the other. While we had our silent exchange, Abaddon was trying to get away by slowly inching along the wall behind him, but I was paying attention to his movements, much to his dismay.

I slammed a heavy paw down next to him and barked madly at him forcing him back to his former position before I looked back at Rose. She had her eyes closed and was making a chuckling sound at the back of her throat, she opened her eyes lazily showing the mirthful shine in them. She threw her head in Abaddon's direction before she lay upon the floor, gracefully crossing her front paws as she watched me.

She was letting me have the final kill; I gave her a wolfish smile before I turned to glare at him. I tensed myself up in preparation, my tails quivered behind me in excitement as my claws stretched out from my paws. I was going to have a LOT of fun with my last victim; I was going to savor his torment before I killed him. I swung my paw at him slicing him in the middle and sending him flying away from the wall. He slammed into the floor with several loud cracks. I snorted happily as a devilishly pleased smile came to my lips, my smile seemed to grow in size as Abaddon looked at me fearfully from the floor, _**"Ookami please!" **_He screamed, _**"Have mercy on me! PLEASE!"**_

I snarled at him, he had the nerve to ask for mercy, from the king of our realm, he was going to die very painfully now. Rose had even gotten to her feet as well, barking and snarling madly at him, we were officially pissed off now. The barking growl I released sounded very much like a 'No' before Rose and I both lunged for him. He began screaming loudly as Rose held him down with a large paw as I slid a nail out from my paw and brought it to his throat, making his screams get louder. I made a swift drag of my nail across his throat, making sure Rose didn't get to carried away like one would while acting under their families curse, and a shit load of anger and pent-up demonic energy.

I saw Rose nod slightly before leaning her head down and took one of his flailing arms into her mouth, with a sharp tug and a very sickening crackling crunch she had ripped his arm off and swallowed it down. His screams became harsher and more frantic after that as he began to struggle more while I lowered my head for his other arm and his leg underneath it as Rose got his other leg. Once we finished with these we flipped him over and evenly shared his four wings and two tails. By the time we had finished with his wings and tails e was crying in fear, for now all that was left of him was his torso and his head. I flipped him over for the last time, _**"Please! Have mercy! Please!"**_ He screamed at Rose and myself, Rose backed out of the way as I came closer to him.

To be continued…


	13. Lemons for Fanfiction

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Chash123

Fichunter

MegaKiraraLover

Sirens_Halo

Blue-gender-yuji 


	14. Authors apologies pt2

Ok guys I'm SO terribly sorry about this but for now until I get this minor 'hiccup' w/ my main story fixed (also considering changing the name of it cause 'Yuji's Proposal' sounds kinda stupid to me now)

Anyway been watching the episodes now that I actually OWN my own copy and don't have to continually go to for a Blue Gender fix I accidentally discovered SEVERAL screwups on my pt and plan on spending the next month or more fixing it

Plus it will take a while for me to come back because my home computer crashed and I'm currently waiting for my dad to keep up his end of a bargain we struck (so far he's showing me that I'm right in being paranoid and untrusting of his side of the family but anyway)

I'm still alive I just can't update the story cause all I've got at the moment is my phone and its rather hard using this to type w/ when I can't automatically bold stuff

Again terribly sorry to the ppl that actually read my fic I will try to correct this problem soon


End file.
